Pony Rangers: Element Storm
by Mistercokehold8
Summary: 1000 years ago, the youngest of the royal sisters was banished to the deepest regions of space, where her dark magic could do no harm to Equestria or the ponies living on it. 1000 years later, Nightmare Moon had returned, and it's up to three ponies to stop her. Are they the best choices? No, but they're the only ones we got.
1. Prelude To The Storm

Canterlot was where hundreds, if not thousands of ponies called home. Under the castle of the Princess of the Sun herself, the citizens lived in safe prosperity. One of the key attractions of Canterlot was Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, but that was known to the general public. What one wouldn't know was there was actually a second school that was kept in secret. You only became a student here if the princess herself saw something in you. This school was kept deep in the mountain region around Canterlot.

And it's where three students were running very late.

* * *

The teenage white unicorn mare named Sweetie Belle trotted along the sandy beach of one of the calm lakes on the mountain. It's where she would go in her spare time to clear her head, or if she simply wanted to admire the view.

When she wasn't at the lake she was most likely working the singing lounges to bring in a source of income for her. Granted at the age she was, she didn't get a whole lot of opportunities. She knew what she was getting into however.

When she was invited into the school her family was more than proud of her, but if she had known it meant being this far from home she might've said no. The biggest reason she agreed was her two closest friends had also been invited. It was also those closest two friends she was currently waiting for.

* * *

"Come on where are you two?" Sweetie asked herself, throwing another pebble into the lake with her magic.

"Come on Scoots! You can land it today!"

Canterlot may have seen like it was made for the more sophisticated of pony society, but even the younger ponies needed spots here and there to mingle. Once of those spots was the Downtown Skate Park, and it's here were the teenage pegasus mare named Scootaloo was doing her thing on her trusted scooter.

"Make way for the Queen of the pipe!" Scootaloo said happily as she continued to build up speed on the half pipe. Going up one end, she had enough air to pull off 540 Flair, before speeding up the other side to nail a 1080 tuck, with her hooves off the handle bar. The crowd around her was chanting:

"1260!"

"1260!"

"1260!"

For as long as she rode here, Scootaloo had never pulled off the 1260 degree spin, and stick the landing. The orange pegasus continued to build speed, until she again took to the air right off the half pipe, spinning her scooter around for one spin…two spins…..three spins….and just getting off the half spin needed before her scooter made contact with the ground.

"1260! I did it!" Scootaloo shouted happily, several skaters from the group patting her on the back.

"That was awesome Scoots!" One of her stallion friends said as she pulled off her helmet.

"I've been trying to land that for months."

"Wanna try that new rail?" Scootaloo was about to answer until she caught glance at the watch on her friend's hoof.

"No I can't! I gotta get to class!" Scootaloo said, quickly taking off her gear.

"Class?" Her friend asked confused

"Never mind, I'll catch you later!" The mare quickly hopped on her scooter, moving as quickly as her wings could carry her.

* * *

On the other side of Canterlot a teenage earth pony named Applebloom was hanging on to dear life as the bull she was riding was doing its best to buck her off.

"15 more seconds Bloom!" Her friend said behind the wooden fence. Unable to hang on any more, Applebloom let herself fall off into the dirt as so to avoid injury.

When Applebloom came to Canterlot after being invited with her friends, she quickly made the rodeo her go to place to unwind, and to get some reminder of home.

"Ah think we need to redo the saddle, ah couldn't get the best grip ah could out there." Applebloom said to her friend as she was taking down notes about her most recent run.

"2 seconds longer though, so it's progress." Applebloom was gonna respond, until she remembered something.

"Do you have the time?" She asked frantically.

"Five after, why?"

"Horseapples! Ah'm in so much trouble!" The southern mare began making a beeline up the road.

"Applebloom where are you going?!"

"I'll check on you later! I gotta go!"

* * *

Sweetie Belle had moved from her spot at the lake to a street near the park in the center of town. Sitting in her motorized wagon, she kept looking down at her watch, growing more and more worried.

"Come on…..come on…..where are you guys?" From down the road behind her she failed to notice her friend Scootaloo come grinding to a stop on her scooter, quickly throwing it in the back before jumping beside her friend.

"Boo!" Scootaloo shouted, trying to scare her friend. "Miss me?"

"Dream on." Sweetie couldn't help but smirk at her friend. "Where's Applebloom?" The two heard the commotion of pigeons taking to the air. Looking, the two saw their earth pony friend running as quickly as she could. "Last as usual." Sweetie said quietly.

"Not again." Scootaloo said, shaking her head as Applebloom hopped into the back of the wagon.

"Belts on." Sweetie said, bucking up as Applebloom stuck her hoof forward.

"Howdy yall." Scootaloo happily took her hoof and pulled her into the front alongside her and Sweetie. The history these three ponies had could fill many books, and then some. Best friends since fillyhood back in their home village of Ponyville, the three had been through it all together. Collectively the three were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a name that stuck with them to this day, even though by this point they had all earned their cutie marks. To their delight, they were almost exact matches, with the only difference being the emblem in the middle of the shield on both sides of their flanks.

Being together is really what keeps their minds off of being away from home, and if it wasn't for their friendship, they might not be here in Canterlot at all.

"How can you guys be late every single time?" Sweetie asked as she drove to their location. "I couldn't be late even if I planned it."

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said. The unicorn mare let out a scoff and began laughing.

"What does that mean? 'The Reliable One'?" Applebloom was laughing with her.

"Look, in any group there are three different types of ponies."

"That's right." Scootaloo said. "The thing about...um..." The pegasus had to pause to gather her thoughts. "Like the Power Ponies!"

"Power Ponies? You've been reading too many comics again Scoots." Sweetie said, rolling her eyes.

"No no, she's got a point." Applebloom said pointing to her winged friend. "There's always the reflective hard worker."

"Then you have the risk taker." Scootaloo said, putting a hoof around Applebloom's shoulder, while pointing at herself. "The adrenaline pony, that of course being me."

"And then there's you Sweetie. You're...you're just...you're the logical one!" Applebloom said, trying to think of the right words. The unicorn couldn't help but smile at her friends.

"Again, lay off the comic books guys." Sweetie continued to drive until the road turned into dirt paths. For what had to be half an hour the three drove until Sweetie pulled to a stop just outside a forest.

"Ah don't know 'bout you two, but this place creeps me out." Applebloom admitted.

"At least it's not the Everfree Forest. Now come on, it's Physical Element Day, and you know they're waiting for us." Scootaloo said, climbing out of the wagon. Her friends quickly joined her before they made their way up the forest trail going deep into the heart of the forest. The three continued to walk, climbing over several fallen trees and rock until they came to a small pond with a waterfall flowing into it.

"It's quiet."

"A little too quiet if you ask me." The three stepped lightly, being cautious of their surroundings. Scootaloo's ears perked when she heard something moving quickly behind them. Turning around however, she found nothing there.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked her friends. Before the two could answer the ground around them began to shake violently, two large cracks forming right in front of them. "Scatter!" The pegasus shouted, her and her friends falling on either sides of the cracks. Before the three could recover, they saw a large group of ponies, from all three species, quickly pour into the clearing.

"Stick with the plan!" Sweetie shouted to her friends as Applebloom and Scootaloo quickly regrouped. Then the two groups charged at each other, with three mares quickly avoiding kicks from many hooves. Sweetie Belle was able to jump out of the way of two unicorns, landing on the side of the pond. Using her magic, she leaped onto the surface of the water, running along it to avoid the other two.

Turning back she found the two quickly approaching her with the same spell. Taking a fighting stance, she made the mistake of taking her mind off the spell. The two ponies watched amusingly as Sweetie Belle flailed wildly, before falling into the pond altogether.

Applebloom blocked two kicks to her chest, trying a leg sweep only for her fighters to jump over. Avoiding more physical kicks, she watched as an earth pony stomped his hooves on the ground, causing two large cracks to charge the mare.

"Not good!" Applebloom jumped out of the way, only for one pony to finally land a kick, sending her backwards. "Ok! Two can play at this game!" The mare raised her back hooves and slammed them onto the ground as hard as she could. The others braced themselves as a dust cloud formed, but as it parted, they found that all Applebloom managed to do was get herself stuck halfway into the ground.

Scootaloo flipped into the air to avoid her attackers. Putting a good distance between herself and other pegasus ponies, she and one other pony sized each other up. Without blinking the two quickly took to the air, their wings flapping as hard as they could. The problem with Scootaloo was while her wings were now larger then when she was a filly, they still weren't much when compared to other pegasi her age.

The two passed within close distant of each other, the student pegasus striking Scootaloo in the back with a wing. Quickly losing control, Scootaloo began flailing as she crashed into the ground, sliding until she came to a stop. Spitting out twigs and leafs, the pegasus mare noticed a larger pony standing in front of her. Slowing looking up, she looked right into the eyes of headmistress of the school, and the princess in charge of all of Equestria, Princess Celestia herself.

"Stand down." The alicorn called. The various ponies around her did as they were told. "Would somepony please retrieve Sweetie Belle and Applebloom?" Shamefully Scootaloo climbed to her hooves as Sweetie Belle was fished from the pond, and Applebloom was plucked from the ground. The unicorn mare was now soaked head to hoof with water, her mane now a wet curtain in her face. The earth pony mare didn't fare much better, completely covered with dirt and mud.

"That's enough for today." Celestia said to the group. The students bowed to their princess before returning up the paths they came from leading back to their school. The alicorn of the sun then turned her attention to the three mares. "Let's see...failing to remain focus when using the water step spell." She said standing in front of Sweetie Belle, before moving to Applebloom. "Failure to use the earth around you correctly." Then the alicorn turned to Scootaloo. "Failure to keep in control of flight, and oh yes, tardiness. I believe that makes five this month?"

The three ponies could only look at the ground in shame as their teacher gazed at them. "I will expect a visit from you three later, so we may discuss you're lack of commitment to your studies." Celestia calmly turned towards the direction of the school before teleporting away in a flash of light.

"Well...that wasn't so bad." Scootaloo muttered, her friends giving her a annoyed look. The three then began trotting up the trail behind them towards the direction of their school.

* * *

"Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, you three have been students at the academy for nearly a year now, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality." The three students trekked their way up to Celestia's office, where she was currently giving another lecture to the three. They were used to it by now. "I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you."

"Wait, you can't!" Scootaloo said frantically.

"We've worked so hard at this opportunity!" Applebloom said.

"We can't go back to Ponyville and tell our families we were expel!" Sweetie didn't want to imagine what her family would say.

"You all have great potential." Celestia said kindly. "It would be a shame to waste it." The three mares looked at her helplessly. "Now go. You must have other studies."

"Yes mam." The three friends said quietly, giving the princess a quick bow and leaving her office. Celestia sat in silence for a few moments before the other being in the room decided to speak.

"Celestia, I like those three as much as everypony else." An all too familiar drake by the name of Spike, who was now in his teenage years, no longer having baby fat and being as tall as the mares that just left said. "But to be honest, I don't know how you put up with them." Several years back Spike's closest friend requested that he come up and assist Celestia in any way that he could. The alicorn could only smile.

"Well then Spike, I suppose that's why I'm the head mistress and you're the head mistresses assistant." Celestia then turned back to a parchment behind her, reading the contents closely.

"Any time now?" Spike said, changing the subject.

"I fear we may have a few days at most."

"Your highness...I know you believe in those three...but I don't think they're who you're looking for." Celestia rolled up the parchment.

"Let's hope I am not mistaken."

* * *

As all of this was happen in Equestria, far above it in the large void know as space, a rather sinister vessel was quickly approaching the planet. The craft was made of the hardest material in the entire galaxy, designed to look like something out of a pony's worst nightmare. On board the passengers were looking down on the planet.

"Your majesty," A blue unicorn mare with a silver mare spoke. "Equestria is within our sights."

"We await you're orders." A larger than normal male bull spoke.

"Shall we begin preparations?" A female griffin asked. The pony they spoke to simply stared down at the planet. The mare was nearly as tall as Celestia, but with her coat being the exact opposite as the Princess of Sun, dark midnight blue. Her eyes with very similar to that of a feline, her mane flowing in an invisible breeze, looking as those it was made out of the stars around them.

This was the pony Celestia feared would return. This was the being known as Nightmare Moon.

"Prepare thyselves at once." She ordered. "For tomorrow, we raze the planet."

* * *

The next day Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle found themselves sitting in the chairs of the local Cart Repair Shop, where Applebloom worked in order to bring income to herself. The southern mare was currently in the back, examining the axis to a wagon as several alarm clocks sat around her, all set to a certain time.

"What do you think our families would say if we were expelled?" Sweetie asked Scootaloo, looking up from the magazine she was ready.

"Sweetie, we're not gonna get expelled, alright?" The pegasus said confidently. "We're gonna be on time, and we'll start to show the princess that we do care about all of this." Before Sweetie could say anything the sound of various alarm clocks went off.

"That's mah que!" Applebloom took off her work clothes, sliding over the counter, quickly joining her friends in rushing out the door, all three quickly scrambling into Sweetie's cart. "Are we on time?" Sweetie looked at her watch.

"We're early for once!" Scootaloo and Applebloom slapped hooves as their unicorn friend drove onwards. A few minutes up the road however they came across a pair of elderly ponies with a broken down cart. "Looks like they need help….." Against her better judgement, Sweetie pulled over to the side of the road.

"Sweetie! No! We don't have the time!"

"We just can't leave them here. What if something happened to them?" The unicorn mare argued.

"All I know is that if we're late then something will definitely happen to us! And it won't involve fabulous prizes!"

"It'll take just two minutes Scootaloo." Applebloom said, pulling a toolbox from the cart. Scootaloo growled to herself, before begrudgingly joining her friends. If the three had been paying attention, they might have noticed the storm clouds rolling in over the mountains...

* * *

At the academy gardens Spike was doing his best in trying to make heads and tails of local weather events, like the storm clouds rolling in for example. Celestia was sitting calmly, drinking her herbal tea when she felt it.

"Spike, when I say so, take shelter immediately."

"Why? She can't be here already." The dragon said as thunder boomed overhead. Right before their eyes the clouds over head turned into a dark shade of purple, with the wind picking up. The alicorn of the sun took a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration.

"The darkness inside you has grown sister…." Spike was confused on who Celestia was addressing, seeing as nopony else was around.

"Tis had time to grow." A voice stated. Celestia calmly turned on the spot, and looked directly into the eyes of the being responsible for all that was currently happening. For the first time in nearly a thousand years, the alicorn sisters were reunited, but it was not on a happy note.

"It's been a long time."

"Army's take time to grow." Nightmare responded, before a flash of light lit the area. Spike covered his eyes briefly as the light dissipated. Celestia watched as the unicorn magician named Trixie, the griffon named Gilda, and the bull named Iron Will appeared at her sister's side, all here with a snide smirk on their face. "And now is the perfect time for revenge."

"You've corrupted them with your dark energy."

"I have only given them what they want." Nightmare said calmly. "And that is the chance to right, what has been wronged." The alicorn of the night then addressed the three. "Raze the grounds. Capture any pony you find."

"As you wish your majesty." The three disappeared once more, leaving just the two sisters.

"It doesn't have to be this way Luna." Celestia could tell she struck a chord.

"Do not refer to me as such!" Nightmare shouted, using the Royal Canterlot Voice. "The one you know as Luna is dead! And why would now, after all this time be any different?" Celestia knew she would never get through to her sister in this state, leaving her with only one option.

"Only one filled with such hatred and darkness would cast aside who they truly are. I will fulfill my duty to fix that."

"You will try..." Nightmare Moon said calmly with a smile. "And you will fail!" Spike stayed off to the side as the Nightmare Moon charged her horn, firing a magical shot at Celestia. The alicorn of the sun dodged off to the side, the resulting shot causing a explosion large enough for the various students on the grounds to see. Before Anypony could check on Celestia the light flashed again as Trixie, Iron Will and Gilda stood before the students.

"Putty Patrol!" Trixie unleashed a spell that conjured over a dozen of strange look grey beings that looked like they were crafted out of clay with oddly placed black stripes going along their sides. Now the students we're realizing something was definitely wrong here, but before any could react the putties charged forward.

* * *

"Thank you three so much for your help." The elder stallion said as Scootaloo loaded their tools back into the wagon.

"Hey it was no problem."

"We hope you two have a great day." Sweetie said, climbing back into the driver seat.

"Well...we're late..." Applebloom said grimly. "You never know, maybe Celestia forgot what she told us."

"Applebloom, she's the princess of Equestria." Scootaloo said fastening her seatbelt. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't forget things easily."

"She probably has bigger things to do then worry about us."

* * *

Celestia was refusing to fight back against her sister, even as Nightmare Moon continued to fire magic beam after magic beam. Each blast caused sparks of energy to scatter over the ground. The younger alicorn powered her horn as she charged forward, Celestia charging her own as the two collided with sparks and lightning crackling all around them.

"Fight back sister!" Nightmare said, throwing several hooves, with Celestia ducking each one. Down on the academy grounds the putties were too much for the fighting students. To make the situation more dire massive magic bolts were being shot down from the evil vessel above the planet, each one causing an explosion that scatter the fighting ponies. Iron Will was striking any pony that fell into his line of sight. Gilda would swipe at any ponies with her claws while Trixie was blasting the area around them with her enhanced magic.

"Trash them all!" The griffon shouted.

"Now Trixie!" Trixie looked at the fighting ponies, striking each one with a magical sphere that quickly shrunk, trapping any pony they captured.

"Enjoy the view." The unicorn taunted "Up, up and away!" Aiming up each captured pony was launched into the sky, with the intent of holding each one prisoner on the vessel above. In the gardens the two sisters were evenly matched in combat.

"I have failed you Luna. I have failed you." Celestia said, panting from the effort she was given to avoid combat. The ground shook as a massive magic bolt was shot down from above, striking the academy building head on. To Celestia's horror the building quickly began zipping into the sky piece by piece via magical vortex.. Nightmare Moon aimed her next strike...but not at Celestia.

"Let us see how you fare without your little dragon!"

"Spike! No!" Celestia galloped forward, knocking Spike out of the way from the spell, taking the full brunt of it. Like her students before her, she quickly found herself in a shrinking sphere.

"No!" Spike ran at Nightmare Moon, only to be picked up in her magic.

"Consider this a warning." The alicorn said, holding the dragon nose to nose. "Pass this message on young dragon: anypony who dares stand in my way, will feel my wrath." Nightmare Moon then promptly flung the young drake through the garden wall, watching it collapse on top of him. She then turned her attention to the captive alicorn. "I will destroy your beloved planet dear sister…..and you are going to watch it burn!" The elder alicorn could only listen as Nightmare Moon cackled evilly before teleporting the two back up to her vessel. As the villainess alicorn depart, at that very moment Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom made it up the path, and into what looked like to them pure chaos.

"What the heck is going on?!" Scootaloo had to shout to be heard over the school being pulled up.

"Something's attacking the school!" The gale force wind was too much for the three as more debris rose up.

"Look out!" Sweetie pushed her friends over as pieces of debris flew around them into the magical vortex. The three covered their heads as the vortex finally departed, the sky clearing up along with it.

"Is it over?" Applebloom asked. Scootaloo said up, but there would be absolutely nothing left of the school. What sat before them was now a vast crater.

"It's all gone..." The pegasus mare said, stunned beyond belief.

"What was that? An earthquake?"

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake that pulls ponies and buildings into the sky?!" Sweetie asked in disbelief.

* * *

Aboard Nightmare Moon's vessel the various captured ponies were struggling inside their capture spheres.

"Oh would you dumb ponies stop fighting already? You're giving me a migraine!" Gilda complained.

"Don't worry about them much longer. Once all the ponies from Celestia's schools are captured, Equestria will be ours to do as we please." Trixie gloated.

"Trixie! Gilda! Quiet!" Nightmare Moon ordered as she trotted into the room, her captured sister floating above her. "Or I'll make sure you join them."

"Sorry your highness." Both followers grumbled as Nightmare Moon flicked her hoof at the captured ponies, sending them deeper into the vessel where they wouldn't be heard.

"Now, where was I?"

"The final phase of your plan to capture Equestria your majesty."

"Of course." Nightmare Moon trotted up a set of stairs, taking her seat in her throne. She then floated her sister down to her face. "Now that all of your mighty schools have been silenced, you nothing left standing in my way." At that moment Iron Will whispered something into Trixie's ear, causing the unicorn to frown.

"Your majesty...it seems there are three students unaccounted for." Trixie said nervously. The alicorn of the night just let out a sigh.

"Why did I think anything would be done right the first time?" She then used her magic to pull the three followers close. "I want you three to make sure that the grounds have been cleared. I want nothing left standing. NOTHING!"

* * *

"Who would do something like this?" Sweetie Belle asked as her and her friends climbed down into the crater. Rubble was scattered all over the place, making it next to impossible to tell if anypony made it.

"Are we the only students left?" The southern pony asked.

"Are we the only ones left at all?" The three looked around still in disbelief when Scootaloo's ears perked. She heard the sound of rocks being shifted. "Who's that?" She asked, stopping her friends in their place. The pegasus pointed to a pile of rubble as a purple hand poked its way out. "It's Spike!" Scootaloo quickly galloped forward, beginning the process of digging. "Help me get him out!" Without hesitation Sweetie and Applebloom joined their friend, moving rocks and other pieces of debris off of Spike. When they finally pulled the dragon out, he sent off on a coughing fit.

"Spike, are you ok?" Sweetie asked concerned as Spike started to breathe normally.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"What happened out here?" Scootaloo asked. Before Spike could answer a large magical bolt shot from the sky, exploding on contact with the ground. The impact was powerful enough to knock the four off their feet and hooves.

"What was that would be a better question!" Sweetie shouted as the group hurried back up.

"This way!" Spike shouted. "We gotta get out of here!" He pointed at the direction of a large pile of debris on the far side of the crater. Another bolt struck the ground, another explosion going off just behind the four. "Keep running!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Applebloom shouted as more bolts rained down upon them.

"Where the heck are we going?!" Scootaloo shouted as more explosions went off. The four finally arrived at the spot Spike pointed to. He quickly tossed several pieces of rubble, revealing a hidden doorway on the ground.

"Get in!" Spike said as the explosions got better with their aim. The dragon pulled the door open, motioning for the group to quickly climb down the steps. Without thinking Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom did as they were told. Once they were in Spike quickly followed, pulling the door shut as an explosion struck where they were just standing.

"What is this place?"

"This is an escape tunnel." Spike said as the tunnel around them shook. "If we follow it it'll take us to the bottom of the mountain. From there we'll make our way towards Ponyville." The three mares looked at each other, not sure if they heard him right.

"Ponyville, as in our old home?"

"Unless you guys have a better plan."

"Do you wanna tell us just what's going on here?" Scootaloo asked, looking the dragon in the eyes. Spike looked at the three collectively.

"Look, all three of you will know the truth once we get to her."

"Her?" Spike sighed.

"We're going to back to Twilight's."

* * *

Back on the vessel Trixie and Iron Will were scanning the ground below them, but couldn't find any signs of life. That didn't tell them if they got the three missing students however.

"No signs of life your highness." Will reported.

"Even if they were foolish to go back they would've surely be blasted to bits." Nightmare Moon stared at the planet below.

"I've wait quite some time for this dear sister." She said, still holding onto the sphere Celestia was trapped in. "For nearly one thousand years I was cast adrift alone out here in the wide regions of space. I've dreamt of the day when this moment would be reality." The alicorn cackled to herself. "How does it feel sister? Being as alone as I was."

"Your highness." Gilda had just walked into the room. "The putties are ready for battle."

"Excellent. Set them loose. Let them bring destruction."

* * *

For what had to be several hours the group of three ponies and one dragon had traversed their way out the escape tunnel, managing to find their way back to Sweetie's cart. They wouldn't have had the time to catch a train, or Celestia forbid walk all the way to Ponyville. The four sat in silence for the majority of the ride, even though everyone in a while Scootaloo would try to pry more information out of Spike. Nothing was gonna make the dragon crack.

They had finally passed the sign that told them that their destination was just over the hill.

"Park the cart. We'll walk from here." Spike said.

"Still not gonna talk?"

"Look a few more minutes isn't gonna kill you." The dragon argued. Sweetie pulled the cart off the road. From there the four made their way over the bridge and into the small village of Ponyville. It had been nearly a year since any of the three mares had step hoof into their home town. They couldn't imagine being back in a situation like this.

The group quietly made their way up to the library located in the center of town. It would've been hard to miss the Golden Oak Library, seeing as it was the only business that was set up inside a tree. Spike took a quick glance around to make sure passing ponies weren't watching the group, before opening the door.

"Get inside, quickly." He told the three mares. The friends shared a look, before doing as they were told. Once in, Spike shut the door behind them. "Twilight? It's me." He called. The room sat quietly for a moment, until the sound of trotting came down the stairs.

"Well isn't this a surprise? I didn't know you we're due for a visit Spike." A purple unicorn came out from the stairs. Twilight Sparkles lived in the library, and loved her job running it. She trotted over and gave Spike a hug, who quickly returned it.

"I wish it wasn't in such short notice Twi." The pony finally noticed the three teenage mares in the room.

"Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle? Applebloom? You three have grown so much since I last saw you." Twilight complimented. "But shouldn't you three be in class right now? Being invited to Celestia's school isn't something you just skip off on.

"Yeah...about that Twilight." Scootaloo said nervously.

"You see its sorta...gone?" Sweetie said.

"Gone? A whole school just doesn't disappear."

"You wanna tell her Spike?" Applebloom asked. Twilight looked at her former assistant.

"Twilight," The dragon glanced at the three mares, before back to his close friend. "She's returned." The look on the unicorns face couldn't be replicated if one tried. It was a mixed look of worry and fear.

"Spike, what happened to the princess?"

"...gone." Twilight trotted to a bookshelf quickly.

"Are these the only three left then?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Lock the door and put up the closed sign." Spike did as he was told.

"Excuse me, but can somepony tell us just what's going on?!" Scootaloo was getting sick and tired of being left out in the dark.

"We watched our school get sucked up into the sky, along with everypony in it!"

"Now we wanna know why!" Twilight turned, not knowing just what to say to the three.

"Would you please follow me?" The unicorn used her magic to pull a book off the shelf, but the moment she did, something happened. The shelf standing next to the three ponies slid to the left, revealing stairs going downwards. Twilight and Spike made their way down the stairs with the three friends looking on in confusion, before they too followed. Twilight stopped at the end of a short hallway, before placing her hoof on a metal panel of some sorts. The panel began glowing, and once the unicorn removed her hoof the room the group was standing in began to light up.

"No way..." Applebloom said as the three looked at the room lit up around the amazed mares. Lab tables were set up along on side of the wall, while on the other side what appeared to be a large computer activated, showing by the minute scans of the entire planet.

"Don't ask any questions please, because we can't answer them." Spike said.

"What? Is this a big secret?"

"Yes Scootaloo, it's a big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Spike." Twilight walked over to a large bookcase, pulling out a rolled up parchment. "Have you three heard of the legend of Nightmare Moon?" Judging by the confused looks on their faces, Twilight knew they hadn't. Using her magic, she unrolled the parchment, and began reading off it.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were_ _two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies._

 _Over time the two sisters overcame obstacles and challenges that threatened to shatter the balance between all ponies, including turning a creature of pure chaos into stone, locking a demon into the deepest pit of Tartarus, and defeating a creature of pure darkness. Unable to split their duties between maintaining balance and ruling their land, they summoned a group of ponies, each powered with a different element to keep the balance in tact between all._

 _As time went on the younger sister began to resent her older sister. The darkness and resent in the younger sister's heart grew, until it could no longer be contained. The darkness overtook her, transforming her into the wicked mare known only as Nightmare Moon. Reluctantly the elder sister and her group of ponies combatted Nightmare Moon, and with their combined powers were able to banish the wicked mare into the furthest and darkest regions of space, where her powers could do no harm to any pony._

 _With their task completed, the ponies returned their powers to the elder sister. The sister feared that despite their best efforts, one day Nightmare Moon might return. For the sake of pony kind, she sealed the powers away, until the moment when they would be needed the most._

* * *

"This was a legend that had been passed down from generation to generation," Twilight explained. "but all things eventually fade into oblivion, and a legend that shouldn't have been forgotten faded out of the minds of ponykind."

"So Celestia's sister, Nightmare Moon...she's returned?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes. And there's only one thing on the planet that can stop her." The unicorn turned to Spike. "Bring out the morphers."

"Twilight you can't be serious." Spike said, unable to comprehend what he just heard.

"Spike, we literally have no choice in the matter."

"But these three?" Spike questioned, pointing to the three mares. "Them?"

"What about us?" Scootaloo said, not looking very happy with that statement.

"I don't like how that sounded." Sweetie Belle didn't look to happy either.

"Spike, now." Twilight said sternly. The dragon looked like he wanted to argue, but after seeing the look on his friend's face; he knew he would lose that fight. Spike then walked over to a safe, putting in the combination before pulling out a grand looking box. He then brought the box over to the three.

"Those ponies mentioned in the legend, their powers we thought to be lost in time. But they weren't." Twilight explained. "Celestia didn't seal them away either. She would pass them onto the pony she trusted the most, until they got to me. I know it sounds crazy, but you three will use those powers."

"How?"

"With these." Spike then opened the box, revealing three black, red and gold devices. On each device was either a red disc, blue disc, or yellow disc respectively. "These are your Pony Rangers Element Storm Morphers." The three friends looked floored by the statement.

"Pony...Rangers?" Scootaloo asked in disbelief.

"Celestia thought of the name herself." Twilight said with a fond smile. "Please, take them." She insisted. Still not quite understanding what was being asked of them, Scootaloo reached in and took the morpher with the red disc. Sweetie Belle took the one with the blue disc, and Applebloom took the final one with the yellow disc. Twilight then stopped in front of the southern mare.

"Applebloom, child of the earth, true to your heart...you will embody the powers of the Yellow Element Ranger." The unicorn then moved to Sweetie Belle as the three put the devices around their hooves.

"Sweetie Belle, fluid and graceful like the water...you will become the Blue Element Ranger." Twilight finally stopped in front of Scootaloo.

"And Scootaloo, reaching for the sky...you will command the powers of the Red Element Ranger." The unicorn took a step back. "From this point on, you three will be known as The Pony Rangers: Element Storm, protectors of Equestria." It finally sunk in for Scootaloo.

"Us? The three of us save Equestria?"

"This is heavy." Applebloom had to take a seat in order to catch her breath.

"I know it's an awful lot to take in guys, but Celestia would've want you to do this."

"More like they're the ONLY choice." Spike muttered, getting a kick to the shins from Twilight.

"So…now what? What exactly do these things do?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah, where's the switch?"

"Our heroes Twilight." Spike said quietly. Before he could get another kick to the shins the computer behind them began beeping wildly.

"Nightmare Moon's army is back! And it's making its way towards Canterlot! You three need to use your powers and cut them off!"

"How?"

"To activate your powers all you have to do is say, 'Element Storm, Ranger Form' then the morphers will take care of the rest, now go!"

* * *

"Keep your eyes open!" Nightmare Moon had the power to create monsters, and she did just that to send down below to lead the Putty Patrol. The blue face monster was to lead the putties all the way to Canterlot, first examining the crater to make absolutely sure the three students had been destroyed. The putties checked every pile of debris and rubble that they could find.

"Hey!" The villains heard a voice calling from the top of the crater. The blue face monster looked up and saw the three missing students arrive at the edge of the crater. "Looking for us?" Scootaloo asked with a smirk.

"Come down here and find out!" The pegasus looked at her friends with a smirk.

"Okay. Element Storm...what was the rest of it?"

"You didn't remember?" Sweetie asked in disbelief.

"It was a lot to take in!" If only they knew back at the library Spike was face palming badly right now, he and Twilight watching the events unfold from the computer.

"It's Ranger Form!" Spike shouted over the communicator each morpher had built in. "Again our heroes Twi. Applebloom looked at the monster and putties below.

"Stand back. Ah'll show you how it's done." Sweetie and Scootaloo did as they were told as the southern mare lifted her morpher.

 **"Element Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"** The disc on her morpher began to spin rapidly as a small funnel covered the southern pony.

 **"Power of Earth!"** When the funnel dissipated, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were amazed to see their friend now standing in a yellow suit of some sorts complete with an emblem on her chest, her legs covered in silver and the helmet around her face shaped like lion almost.

"Look at you!" Applebloom had to examine herself.

"You two know the drill!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other, both nodding.

 **"Element Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"** Both disc on their morphers began spinning rapidly both doing through the same sequence as their friend.

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Power of Water!"**

The two ponies looked similar to Applebloom, except Sweetie being cyan blue and her helmet being shaped like a dolphin. Scootaloo was red, and her helmet being shaped like an eagle.

 **"Pony Rangers: Element Force!"** The three shouted.

"Attack!" The putties charged towards the three.

 **"Element Swords!"** The three rangers pull a sword from over their shoulders, before leaping into battle, splitting up.

"Alright boys step aside!" Scootaloo was able to glide through the air, each slash of her sword striking a putty. "On your left!" She bounced off a tree before flicking her wrist over her morpher, sending blast of magic at the putties in front of her. "It's all in the wrist!"

"It's also a handy laser blaster!" Sweetie called, turning her sword. "What's wrong?" She asked as she blasted several putties while galloping across the lake. "Never send a girl in blue spandex run on water before?"

Applebloom slashed across a group of putties, before slamming her back hooves into the ground, causing it to crack along, striking the putties with more force. "It worked!" She then jammed her sword into the ground, finishing off her putties. The three rangers quickly regrouped as the blue monster lined them up in his sights.

"Impressive, but did you really think that's all we have?!" The monster sent several lasers at the three, causing sparks to emit from the ponies, and the resulting explosion knocking them off their hooves.

"Let's see if you like this!" Scootaloo took to the air again, this time take the monster with her.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"If you insist!" Scootaloo then promptly dropped the monster through the treetop. When it rose back up the three struck with a sword slash, sending it screaming flying backwards.

"That's it!" The monster got back up, just in time for the three rangers to discover their personal weapons.

" **Hawk Blaster** fired up!"

" **Sonic Fin** sound off!"

" **Flying Hammer** ready to roar!" Applebloom swung her hammer over her head. "Eat this!" Slamming her hammer into the ground repeatedly, the monster bounced off the ground, sparks flying out each time.

"Ready for a workout?" Sweetie aimed her Sonic Fin, and began shouting into it. "And 1, and 2, and spin! Work it! That's it!" The monster was caught in a vocal vortex, spinning repeatedly until Sweetie dropped him.

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you?" Scootaloo asked, aiming her Hawk Blaster, firing a blast of fire right at the monster, damaging it even more.

"Let's put them together guys!" The three rangers were able to combine their weapons to make one large weapon. **"Storm Striker!"**

"Oh I'm so scared!"

"Ready?"

"Aim."

"Fire!" Scootaloo pulled the trigger, launching a massive sphere of energy that collided with the monster. "Thanks for stopping by!" The monster screamed and convulsed, until it finally collapsed and exploding into a giant fireball.

"They did it!" Spike reported happily to Twilight, who couldn't help but smile at the three. The three rangers stood in place, until they lowered the visors to their helmets.

"Did that really just happened?" The pegasus mare asked.

"Ah'm pretty sure it did." Applebloom said.

"Now that….was awesome!" Sweetie said happily, slapping high hooves with her friends.

* * *

"Pony Rangers?!" Nightmare Moon shouted in the royal voice at her followers. "Nopony told me there would be Pony Rangers!"

"We didn't expect any your highness." Trixie pleaded.

"They won't be a match for us next time." Gilda said.

"For your sakes they better not be! Now leave my sight!" The pony and griffon fled the scene as the evil alicorn held up her captive sister. "What other surprises do you have for me? Well sister...I'll not only take over Equestria, I will also destroy your precious rangers!"

* * *

"Did you see us out there?!" The three ponies had returned back to Twilight and Spike, and having removed their helmets they were too busy celebrated.

"We trotted all over those putties and that monster!" Spike only rolled his eyes, deciding to keep his mouth shut so the three could have their moment.

"You did well...this time rangers." Twilight said, getting the three to quiet down. "But please understand, there will be battles in the future. Nightmare Moon will not rest until all of Equestria belongs to her...or until she is destroyed." The three ponies quickly regained her composure. "The future is in your hooves Pony Rangers, but for now, celebrate. You earned it." The three quickly went back into their celebration mode. Twilight and Spike could only smirk at the three, knowing that there might not be days like today.

But that would be later.


	2. No I In Team

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's entire world these last few days had been turned upside down. They had not only witnessed their school that they have attended for the last year be pulled into the sky, along with everypony in it, they had learned that the evil being behind it all was bent on ruling over Equestria. Then to make it more unbelievable for the three, they were gifted with the power that could save them all...that is if they could ever learn how to fully control them.

* * *

The eerie reddish-purple glow was beginning to become unsettling as the three Pony Rangers continued their trek on. They had been sent on a mission to retrieve a parchment that Twilight insisted could help them in future battles. They had no problem going out to go get it, they DID have a problem having one hoof tied to the other.

"Come on you guys." Scootaloo said, pulling forward ahead of her friends.

"Ow! Scootaloo!" Sweetie was quickly losing feeling in her hoof because of her friend.

"This could take all day."

"Scootaloo would you stop pulling?! My hoof is totally tweaked!"

"Sorry Sweetie." The pegasus apologized, but something about her domineer didn't feel right. "It would be so much faster if we could split up."

"And much less painful." The blue Pony Ranger sighed.

"You know this parchment of three thing better be worth it, these cuffs are brutal!" Applebloom's hoof was killing her as well, but she was much better at hiding it.

"Twilight would not have sent us out here if it wasn't." Scootaloo said. As the Element Storm Red Ranger the pegasus mare was made leader of the team, much to her friends minor annoyance, but that's how their unicorn mentor said it had to be. "It's gotta be out here somewhere!" She said throwing her hooves up, and inadvertently causing more harm to her friends.

"Just cut my hoof off why don't you?!"

"What kind of parchment are we talking about anyway?" Applebloom asked.

"I'd take it that if we any kind of parchment...wherever we are, that probably be it." The southern mare looked around at the reddish sand around them.

"Well there's one." She said casually, pointing to a floating piece of open parchment.

"That's probably it!" Sweetie said.

"Let's go!" Scootaloo started running towards the parchment, pulling her friends along for the ride.

"Wait Scoots! It says something!" Sweetie pointed out, rubbing her aching hoof. And she was right. Located in the center of the parchment was a large number three, followed by phrase underneath.

" 'Stronger as one then three?' That's it?" Applebloom asked disappointed. "We would've been better off buying fortune cookies!"

"Whatever, let's just grab it and get out of here." Sweetie said.

"I'll get it!" Scootaloo then attempted to leap into the air to grab the parchment. Key word being, attempted. At times it seemed like she was bounded to her friends, so when she tried to leap up, she just pulling her friends up with her and sending all three face planting into the sand.

"Who's on my back hoof?" The yellow Pony Ranger groaned.

"That wasn't so effective Scoots." The red Pony Ranger growled quietly.

"I can get it myself..." She pulled herself up to grab the parchment, but a large noise surrounding them showed they were no longer alone. Seemingly from out of nowhere a group of Putty Patrollers had surrounded them.

"Putties, party of ten!" Applebloom called. The problem for the three was seeing as they were still cuffed to each other, all they could really do to defend themselves was kick with all their might. Trying to swing her front hoof, all Scootaloo did was yank Sweetie closer.

"Would you stop pulling my leg already?!" The two rangers quickly leaned back as a putty blade came inches from their faces. Both went to punch a putty on their opposite side, put failed because of the cuff. Scootaloo had it worst because she was cuffed to BOTH her friends.

"Don't pull!" Applebloom shouted, falling to the ground.

"Bloom look out!" Scootaloo pulled her friend away from the putties, flipping over so she could find get in a good fighting position. Her friends quickly rolled over, each landing a kick to put more space between and the putties. The three flipped around more of the putties with Scootaloo attempting a double hoof dropkick, only to be yanked back by her friends and pulling all three to the ground. Two of the putties brought know their blades, but in a moment of pure luck the three rangers raised their hooves, causing the blades to slice the cuffs off their hooves, no longer binding the three together. "You two stay here! I'll get the parchment!"

"Scootaloo wait!" The red Ranger had already ran forward, spinning her back hoof at two putties, striking them in the chest with her front hooves to put space between them. Scootaloo was mere inches from the parchment now. "Aw yeah!"

"Scoots, wait! Stop!" Sweetie called out. The pegasus mare turned to see her friends being roughed up by the putties, before being thrown onto the ground.

"Scootaloo!"

"Help us!" The putties raised their blades.

"Applebloom! Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo called as the blades were brought down, only to vanish before they could strike. The environment around the three quickly changing to reveal they had not been on a red beach at all. They had never left the HQ that Twilight Sparkles had set up under the tree library she lived in. The Blue and Yellow Pony Ranger lay panting on the floor while Scootaloo looked annoyed. "I almost had it that time!"

"Simulation over." Spike said, typing several commands into the computer. Twilight could only look at the three with an expression that said 'really?' Then she looked at her dragon assistant.

"Results Spike?"

"Well...it was below average, I'm gonna be honest about that." The dragon revealed. "It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it."

"No!" The three teenage ponies groaned.

"Girls, you're lucky it was only a simulation." Twilight said.

"Twilight why can't we get this right?" Applebloom asked, rubbing her sore hoof.

"Why do we keep failing?" Twilight could only smile sadly at the three.

"That's entirely up to you three to figure out. Now, go home and rest up." Scootaloo visibly tensed at the word home. "Tomorrow we will try again."

"Come on Sweetie." Applebloom and her friend began trotting to the stairs, only for Scootaloo to jump in their path.

"Wait, where are you girls going?"

"Home Scootaloo." Sweetie said like it was obvious.

"No way! Not until we get this right!"

"Twilight said we'll try tomorrow."

"And if I don't get some sleep tomorrow will just be a replay of today."

"That's why we gotta keep practicing until we get this right!" Scootaloo insisted.

"Who died and made you princess?" Applebloom asked.

"We need to work until you get it right!"

"Back up there." Sweetie said, with a grouchy look. "Until _**we**_ get it right?" She said motioning between herself and the southern mare. Scootaloo frowned, looking at the floor.

"That's not what I meant."

"We know what you meant." Applebloom said, herself and Sweetie heading up the stairs, only to their annoyance to have Scootaloo cut them off.

"This is not school anymore guys." She said seriously. "And if you're not will to focus-"

"If you wanna do it by yourself, then by all means help yourself! We've had a long day and just wanna go home!" Scootaloo merely stared at her friends, before storming out of the library. Twilight had finally climbed up the stairs, looking on as her friends looked out the door.

"Is everything ok with Scootaloo?" The unicorn asked concerned.

"We're not sure. She's just been pushing herself to the limit lately."

"Have you asked her why?"

"We just figured she was under a lot of pressure." Applebloom guessed. Twilight looked out the door in the direction the pegasus stormed off in, deep in thought.

* * *

In the dark vessel located just above the planet the very being that the Pony Rangers were trying to defeat was staring down at the planet. Nightmare Moon was ready for her next attack. And while all the other captive ponies had been locked way elsewhere on the ship, Celestia still remained encased in her sphere that Nightmare Moon never let out of her sight.

"Oh dear sister, be grateful I still allow for you to control the sun and moon while trapped with me. Would you rather the ponies of Equestria burn?" Celestia had yet to say a word since being held captive, and it was getting on her sister's nerves. "Trixie! Is the device ready?" Her three followers had been working on a device that would create any monster she wanted to use.

"We believe so your majesty." The unicorn magician said.

"For our sake you better be right." Gilda grumbled, earning a glare from Trixie.

"Are they still having problems Will?" The alicorn of the night asked about her followers.

"They are your highness." The largest of the bunch, Iron Will explained as he ushered in one Putty Patroller

"Then maybe a test run will be needed." Nightmare Moon took hold of the device the three had created. All she was to do was input any matter in the universe she wanted, and presto! Instant monster. The alicorn pressed several on the device before aiming at the Putty. The device shout out an electrical at the Putty, transforming it on contact. The grey clay being was now a monster made entirely out of metal, with a large magnet for a head.

"Magnetron at your service." The monster said with a metallic voice, giving a little bow to Nightmare Moon.

"Impressive, but what can you do?" Magnetron stood up and promptly zapped Trixie and Gilda.

"What was that for?" Gilda complained until as if by force she and Trixie collided, unable to separate.

"Undo this immediately!" Trixie shouted, her and Gilda trying to pull themselves free.

"I don't know, I think you two are better this way." The alicorn taunted. Then she pointed out the window. "Now...go level the village known as Ponyville, and don't come back till the Pony Rangers are no more!"

* * *

Even though Twilight didn't want Spike working hard on their newest update to the Pony Rangers arsenal, the teen drake had been up in the early hours of the day typing away quickly at the computer. He was busy stretching his neck when Twilight trotted into what they referred to as Element Ops.

"Spike how long have you been up?"

"Only an hour or two." Spike said, not looking at the unicorn. He was too busy looking at the error logo on the monitor. "Grrr….I just can't get this one piece to fit! If I could just find a way to harness more power from the hydraulic systems." Twilight could only smile fondly.

"Some kinds of power can't be found in a computer Spike."

"Well what other kind is there?" Spike said, Twilight's words actually putting a smirk on his face. When he heard what sounded like trotting coming down the stairs he quickly cleared the project off the screen, as so not to alert the others.

"Mornin' Spike." Applebloom greeted as she and Sweetie Belle trotted in.

"Where's Scootaloo?" Spike asked confused as to why she wasn't here.

"We don't know, single hoofedly saving the world?" Sweetie offered. "It must be nice being a one pony army." Twilight had a whole night to think as to what Scootaloo's deal was as of late.

"You two are sure you don't know what's up with Scootaloo?"

"If we knew we would've told you."

"Ah still think it's the pressure."

"Well, that and more." Twilight explained. The two teenage ponies shared a look. "Look at it like this: you three were given a large responsibility. That would put pressure on any pony, but Scootaloo has that, plus having the pressure of being the leader of the team." The unicorn said. "And I think there's one other thing...be honest with me here, do you guys actually know where she lives?" It was beginning to dawn on Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Over a year ago when they were accepted to Celestia's school Scootaloo was living in the town orphanage.

"No...no we don't Twilight."

"Well, Scootaloo will learn that there are others there to help her."

"That's just it Twilight! She won't for our help!" Applebloom explained.

"She will, just give her time."

* * *

The whereabouts of the Red Ranger was currently Ponyville, trying her best to clear her head by doing tricks on her scooter.

 _'So what if I don't live anywhere?'_ Scootaloo thought to herself. _'I can't focus about that right now. I gotta make sure Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are on par with me.'_ Grinding her scooter to a stop, Scootaloo sat down on a park bench, making sure she was alone.

"Or maybe it's just me. I have to save the planet from the ultimate evil, be a leader to a team when I've never been leader...and figure out where I sleep for the night." _'I can't ask for help. I just can't_

* * *

Little did Scootaloo know that while she was sulking by herself, Magnetron had just landed in Ponyville, and he was armed and dangerous. Cackling evilly as it stood on the hillside over the village it could make head count of the ponies walking around.

"I think it's time to make some connections!" Magnetron aimed its head, letting loose a green blast of electricity down upon the wandering ponies. Any being the blast touched caused the closest ponies to collide with each other, now stuck. As the various ponies tried to pull themselves free, to their horror they then went flying into a larger pile of ponies being stucked together. "I always say...opposites attract!" Magnetron then zapped the pile once more, this time turning the struggling ponies completely into metal, trapping them into place.

"Now, where are they?"

* * *

Scootaloo sat in the park completely unaware of what was going on. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching sounds of trotting.

"Hello Scootaloo. Haven't seen you in a while." The pegasus mare turned, and found the very kind, and shy, face of the pony named Fluttershy standing next to the bench.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy."

"You look deep in thought."

"I got a lot on my mind." Scootaloo admitted. Fluttershy calmly sat next to her friend, knowing sometimes all a pony needed was some kindness.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Scootaloo thought about the older mares offer, figuring if she couldn't talk to Fluttershy, she wouldn't be able to talk to anypony.

"You're a good boss right?"

"Well, the only time I'm leader is when some of my animals friends need help."

"So...how do you do it? What's the trick?" Scootaloo asked.

"There is no trick Scootaloo." Fluttershy explained. "I work with them and give them a chance. I look at us more like teammates if anything." Scootaloo looked at Fluttershy, finding it odd her choice of words.

"But how do you know things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?"

"I trust the ponies around me, especially my friends." The Red Ranger thought about her advice for a few moments, then she heard it. She finally heard the screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked, looking in the direction of the screaming. When Scootaloo turned, she briefly caught several ponies being pulled by some force, along with what looked like metal.

"I gotta go Fluttershy, thanks for the help!" The younger mare began galloping in the directions of the screams. Following the echoes bouncing off the buildings of Ponyville, she came across a second pile of ponies being stucked together by force. Before she could react the pile was turned to metal, much to her surprise. Then from behind the pile came what appeared to her was a metal creature with a large magnet for a head. "So what's up with this?" Scootaloo asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Enjoying my work?" Magnetron asked.

"Nightmare Moon send you?"

"I thought you looked familiar." Magnetron said, holding up its hands. "Take...THIS!" Scootaloo had to roll out of the way of the green blast, bouncing off a wall to spin kick a chunk of metal back, only to take a trashcan lid to the gut. "Do you think your little playmates have the _mettle_ to join us?"

"I can take you myself!"

"You think so?!" Scootaloo had to flip over the ledge of a sidewalk, and down to the ground five feet to avoid a another blast, but the moment she looked up she took several chunks of metal to the face, before one blast exploded around her, covering her in sparks and knocking her to the ground.

* * *

"Hey guys? We got a problem here!" Spike said, looking at the monitor. The ponies in the room quickly looked over his shoulder at a live video feed.

"What's up Spike?"

"It's Scootaloo! She's fighting some weird magnet thing." On the screen Magnetron was busy tossing Scootaloo around like a toy. "I've tapped into the Police Surveillance system when I saw the power readings going off the charts." On screen Scootaloo had just been tossed spine first into a cement wall.

"We'd better help her." Sweetie said. Applebloom began trotting out, only to her and Sweetie's surprise have Twilight stop them in their tracks.

"Wait." She insisted. "I will let you know when it's time."

"But Scootaloo-"

"Can handle herself for now. Trust me."

* * *

Magnetron speared Scootaloo right through a boarded up doorway in an old warehouse in town. Scootaloo rolled out of his grasp, kicking up onto her hooves. Blocking several kicks and punches, the mare took to the air with several kicks of her own, only to have each one blocked. Exchanging more blows, Scootaloo was finally able to strike Magnetron in the chest with a flat hoof strike, before putting space between them with her back hooves. The mare needed a few moments to catch her breath; this fight hadn't been easy.

"Well?" Magnetron took a fighting stance. Scootaloo looked at the morpher on her wrist, knowing it was time.

"You asked for it." Scootaloo said, raising her hoof.

" **Element Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"** She called, going through her morphing sequence, becoming the Red Ranger once more.

 **"Power of Air!"**

"Get ready to be recycled!" Scootaloo taunted.

"What's the matter Ranger, your friends not sticking with you?"

"Told you! I don't need 'em!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Have it your way then! TAKE THIS!" Magnetron aimed, and struck Scootaloo right in the chest with his magnet beam. Flailing wildly, the Red Ranger went flying backwards spine first into a metal cart, sparks exploding off her as she hit the metal. "And this!" Magnetron then pinned a bicycle against her chest. "And this!" Finally he pinned a large metal structure beam against Scootaloo, sparks coming off her as the weight began to get to her, forcing her to scream out in pain. "I always find this attractive!" Magnetron summoned its staff, slowly stalking its way towards the trapped ranger.

"I can't handle this alone!" Scootaloo groaned, hoping somehow the others heard her. "Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! **I NEED YOUR** **HELP!"**

"You're friends aren't coming!" At Element Ops Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked on helplessly at their friend.

"Now Twilight?!" They asked, growing more concerned by the second. The unicorn nodded.

"Now."

" **Element Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"** Both ponies called.

 **"Power of Water!"**

 **"Power of Earth!"**

One neat perk about their ranger powers was it gifted the three with the gift to get anywhere they need to in a few seconds flat. This came in handy in finding Scootaloo. Right as Magnetron had its staff to deliver the final blow, it was caught off guard by two dropkicks out of nowhere, sending it crashing through a pile of random scrap.

"Are you ok?" Sweetie asked. The metal that had pinned Scootaloo fell to the ground harmlessly, granting the pegasus mare freedom once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Scootaloo galloped over to her friends, lowering her visor. "You girls came!"

"Of course we did." Applebloom said, she and Sweetie lowering their visors as well.

"I sorry, I've been acting like such a big jerk as of late. It's just I've had so much pressure with everything, I didn't stop to think of asking for help."

"Scootaloo, we know you'll make a great leader. Just don't ever forget you're not in this alone." Sweetie said.

"I know…..and right now you don't know how glad I am about that." The three would've probably shared a hug if it wasn't for Magnetron launching another metal beam at them.

"Pardon me but I haven't finished destroying you yet!" The three rangers lifted their visors back up.

"Dream on metal head!" Applebloom said.

 **"Element Air Assault!"** Scootaloo called, taking to the air, landing a strike on the monsters chest, before repeatedly kicking it with her backs hoof, flinging Magnetron back out into the open air.

 **"Element Swords!"** The three pulled out their weapon, each bringing them down, but on contact the monster let out a hollow laugh.

"That can't be good." With one swing the three ponies were knocked backwards in a shower of sparks.

"I am so over this guy..." Scootaloo groaned, pulling herself back up.

"Why not just give up already?" Magnetron summoned its staff back out, firing off metal pellets, each damaging the three more with sparks. "I'm all charged up!" As Magnetron charged its net shot, Scootaloo finally noticed its weak point.

"Look, his energy center!" The weak point was glowing very blatantly on the center of its chest.

"Let's take it out!"

"Goodbye Rangers! It's been fun!" The monster fired its charged shot, the three barely able to roll out of the way of a massive fireball.

 **"Lion Hammer!"**

 **"Sonic Fin!"**

 **"Hawk Blaster!"**

"Put 'em together guys!" The three quickly combined their signature weapons. "And what do we get?"

"Storm Striker!" This time Applebloom was the one in charge of the trigger.

"Take your best shot!" Magnetron gloated.

"With pleasure! Ready!"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!" To the monsters surprise the three rangers aimed the large weapon into the air. The glowing sphere that came firing out grew larger in size until it was about that of a one hundred ton ball. "Bye bye!" The three rangers drove the sphere down, causing Magnetron to exploded with a massive wall of fire.

"We did it!"

"Together!" Scootaloo said looking at her friends. "Like it supposed to be!"

* * *

Above the planet in her vessel Nightmare Moon looked as though she was about to pop a vein out of pure fury.

 **"I...AM NOT...GOING TO BE DEFEATED BY MERE CHILDREN!"** She shouted in the Canterlot voice. Taking a good look at the planet, she charged up a bolt of magic and fired right where the rangers were standing.

The charge of magic struck he site where Magnetron had just been destroyed. The three rangers watched as streaks of power came flying out of the fire, and to their disbelief and horror Magnetron reformed itself, only about the size of a skyscraper.

"Bigger is better!" The now giant monster shouted.

"Aw come on!" Scootaloo shouted annoyed.

"What are you gonna do now pathetic Element Rangers?!" Magnetron raised its massive foot….

"Look out!" Sweetie pushed her friends out of the way as Magnetron brought its foots down, barely missing the three. "We're in trouble guys!"

"Big trouble!"

* * *

At Element Ops Spike and Twilight watched on helplessly as Magnetron swatted away at the rangers. The dragon pulled up their little project.

"The program still isn't sequencing Twilight." Spike said. "I don't think they can handle it." The unicorn looked back at the three struggling ponies, then back to Spike.

"They're ready Spike. Send the zords." Spike popped the knuckles in his claws.

"Alright, just a few more seconds to access the holographic portals...and...got it!" Spike slammed his fist on the big button in the middle of the computer, before pulling up the communicator. "Rangers! Listen closely! Hidden in a subterranean hangar are three, powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Nightmare Moon has raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them." The dragon explained. "Girls, we're sending you some big-time backup!" Spike typed in a few more commands before smacking the big button again.

 **"The Hawk Zord."**

 **"The Dolphin Zord."**

 **"And the Lion Zord."**

"They materialize through holographic portals located through-out Equestria, and we've adapted them to operate under your command using your inner Element Powers of Air, Water and Earth!" At this very moment the zords were being brought out into Equestria via their holographic disguises. The Hawk Zord was able to fly out of its spot from under Cloudsdale, the Dolphin Zord had been cleverly hidden as an Equestria Cruise Ship, and the Lion Zord as a large Roller Coaster at an Equestria Carnival.

"The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state-of-the-art weaponry that you can access by using the power disc located on your morphers." Twilight had taken over on the communicator. "We'll be sending you new power disc after you master each skill level." The caw of the Hawk Zord echoed about the sky as it approached the battle.

"The Hawk Zord is online!" Scootaloo shouted, looking up at the red robot bird.

"That's right Scootaloo. You will pilot the Hawk Zord." Spike explained. "Sweetie Belle, use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord." The blue sea creature robot was making its way inland, regardless of water or lack of thereof.

"Makes perfect sense to me!" Sweetie said.

"And Applebloom, you'll have control of the mighty Lion Zord." The yellow animal zord was stomping its way over the land of Equestria to get to its rightful controller.

"It's massive!" The southern pony said happily. The three zords now had Magnetron in their sights.

"Let's do it girls!" Scootaloo called. Using their strength the three Rangers leaped into the air, able to land perfectly in the cockpits of their vehicles. "Check it out girls!"

"These are pretty cool!"

"All right, let's bring it!"

"Do you think you can stop me with something made of metal? I'M MAGNET!" Magnetron began cackling evilly as it shot streams of fire at the three zords, and much to its irritation the fire just slipped around them harmlessly.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Scootaloo called, pressing a button to her right. **"Flame Attack!"** The entire outer covering of the Hawk Zord became ablaze in fire. Then it began encircling Magnetron in a cover of fire. "Check out there Turbos metal head! I'm all fired up!"

"Surfs up!" Sweetie called. Magnetron turned and against all possibilities a tidal wave of water was being launched right at it. The dolphin zord then sent the monster into the air, bouncing it off its snout like it was a ball and causing the monster to emit sparks. "All washed up!" Sweetie sent Magnetron flying into an open grass field. "She shoots, she scores!"

"How do you like this then?!" From the field came a long magnet arm, catching the dolphin zord in its grasp.

"No! He's got me!" Sweetie called out.

'Hang on!" Before Scootaloo could attempt to help her friend she too was caught in a magnet grasp. "Gah! I'm hit!"

"Pretty birdy!"

"Hey! Watch the fin!" Magnetron then began slamming the two rangers into the ground repeatedly. "Applebloom!"

"Guess it's up to me! I'll pick...you!" The southern mare picked the first button she saw on her dash board. The Lion Zord then dug its claws into the ground, its metal mane rotating like a fan. **"It's the Lion Tornado Blast!"** A horizontal funnel of wind, dirt and rock began being blown right at Magnetron, damaging it enough to let Sweetie and Scootaloo go. "You gals ok?"

"Sure are! Now let's show it some real muscle!"

"Great idea!" Applebloom clicked another button. " **After-Burners!** Fire!" The Lion Zord released its claws from the ground, its back legs lining up before launching itself like a missile at Magnetron. The sheer impact caused the monster to explode in many metal pieces. "That did it!" But to the three rangers horror the metal merely reformed itself.

"Miss me?!" Magnetron shouted.

"You're beginning to bug me!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Must be its magnetic personality." Sweetie noted.

"Any ideas?" Applebloom asked. "Cause I got nothing over here."

"Same."

"There must be something we can do!" Scootaloo said. On the video screen located in her zord, the Red Ranger watched as Twilight's face appeared.

"There is something you can do Scootaloo. Think long and hard, and feel what is inside you." Twilight said. "Your Element Powers will help guide you." The pegasus mare didn't know what the heck Twilight was going on about, until she thought.

 _'There's something missing…..what started all this?'_ She thought to herself. This all started because of the simulation training...along with...

"That's it!" Scootaloo knew the answer. "The Parchment of Three! 'One has the strength of three!'"

"Worth a shot!"

"Let's go for it!"

"Here goes nothing then!" Magnetron watched as the jet boosters to the front paws of the Lion Zord slowly lifted it up to a vertical position. Its rear paws then retracted, forming metal feet, along with it back legs extending. The lion head then folded off to the side, extending as well to form an arm. On the opposite side the Dolphin Zord snapped in place to form the other arm. Finally the Hawk Zord shifted until it resembled a metal head, complete with a face that snapped on top of the being.

 **"Element Storm Megazord: Online!"** The three rangers reported.

"Is that supposed to impress me?!" Magnetron cackled. "You megafools! Try this!" The monster then launched another fierce attack, but the Megazord walked right through the fire and lightning without a scratch. "What?!"

"What's next Spike?"

"This is all we got over here, make it count!" Spike slammed the large button again. "Just follow the cues on your prompt screen. The disc will activate the next power level."

"Ok, girls do what I do!" Scootaloo removed the disc off her morpher, her friends following exactly.

"We're with you Scootaloo!""

"Inserting power disc into sphere drive!" All three rangers slipped the disc into a special slot.

"Locked, and drop!" With the turn of a knob, all three power disc sent a signal to the center of the Megazord.

 **"Power Sphere Activate!"** Scootaloo called. **"Serpent Sword!"** The Element Storm Emblem located on the chest of the Megazord flipped open, allowing a red sphere to fly out, spinning rapidly as the sphere itself opened. Inside was a mini dragon zord that quickly shifted into a sword that the Megazord took hold of.

"Megazord! Multiply!" Right before Magnetron's eye the Element Storm Megazord multiplied into three Megazord, each armed and dangerous.

"Three against one? That's not fair!"

 **"Ready! Aim! Fire!"** All three rangers called. Each Megazord swung with its sword, each massive slash connecting with Magnetron, each one causing the monster to emit lightning discharge and sparks until, while screaming wildly, it finally collapsed to the ground with a massive explosion, the largest one the rangers have seen yet. The Megazord then reformed into one.

"We did it!" Sweetie called out.

"We sure did!"

"Nice teamwork girls!" Scootaloo said proudly, now sure that she could be a leader after all.

* * *

All over Ponyville the ponies that had been trapped in metal piles were finally being returned to their normal selves. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom could only watch from Element Ops proudly.

"Good news, everypony that's been affected have been returned to normal." Spike reported.

"So those zords are ours? That's awesome!" Applebloom said, slapping hooves with her friends.

"Just remember you three, those zords aren't toys." Twilight said, getting the threes attention. "I think it's time you three should know that being a ranger comes with some rules."

"Couldn't you have told us that sooner?" Sweetie asked.

"You three were just getting used to it all." The purple unicorn explained. "Three rules to remember. You must never use your powers for your own personal gain, only escalate the battle when our enemies do, and never give away you identities as the Pony Rangers."

"Ok, fair enough." Scootaloo said.

"Now that you three have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be by your sides. I know you've guys have had a long day, so let's call it a night."

"Good, cause I've tuckered out." Applebloom yawned.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Sweetie said as she and her southern friend trotted upstairs. Only Scootaloo stayed behind.

"I…take it you know of my situation?" She asked Twilight and Spike. The two shared a look, Spike shrugging as if something didn't matter to him.

"Well Scootaloo, we do have a guest room here in the library, so we figured you're more than welcomed to it." The pegasus mare looked at the older pony, before catching Twilight off guard with a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said over and over again. Twilight only smiled, returning the hug.

"You better not be late to training anymore." Spike joked, earning a hearty laugh from the ponies.

* * *

 **"Graaaaaaahhhh!"** Nightmare Moon screamed out, looking at an image of the Ranger's new Megazord. Due to Magnetron's defeat Trixie and Gilda were finally separated.

"With all due respect your majesty, I don't think the rangers will go down that easily." Iron Will said, being careful with his words as so not to upset her even more.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to Trixie next time." Gilda muttered.

"If you have a problem with the Great and Powerful-"

 **"SILENCE!"** The alicorn shouted in the voice. "I see I have underestimated the Pony Rangers...no matter. I have ways to defeat them." She turned to her followers. "Tell me...what do you know about the weather?" This was an odd question for the three.

"How would I know? I'm not a weather pony." Gilda said.

"Because…..the forecast is in….." In a corridor just behind the villain the walls began emitting sparks and lightning, before a bright light began flashing violently as two figures appeared in the light, landing in a kneeling position. The followers' eyes widen as the all too familiar shape of the figures stood to face Nightmare Moon, having no idea that she was capable of this.

"There's a storm moving in...a Thunder Storm... **AND THIS TIME NO PONY WILL STOP ME!"**


	3. Beauty and the Beach

The Blue Element Force Ranger, Sweetie Belle, was not having a very good day. The thing about it was it was in avertedly her friends fault. The last few days had been tough on her and her two friends, Scootaloo and Applebloom, due to the monster attacks throughout Ponyville, so she had finally made the time to head on down to the beach along the local lake so she could finally take in the sight of it all.

Today the beach was sprinkled here and there with ponies either by themselves or with their families. This was the perfect opportunity to clear her head, but as fate would have it, this is when her bad day would get started.

Sweetie had just finished taking a swim, because she figured why not? Making her way out of the water she looked up the beach, and to her surprise found her close friend and team mate Scootaloo standing around having a conversation with an all too familiar teenage stallion who still wore his propeller hat. The two ponies chatted away briefly before bumping hooves and departing.

"Was that Button Mash?" Sweetie asked as Scootaloo trotted over to her friend. The Red Ranger looked back where she came from and nodded.

"Yep, that was him."

"What did he want?"

"Ah, just whatever was on his mind. Couldn't stop talking about you, how cute you are, what your hobbies are. Gag me with stick." Scootaloo said, making the gag face.

"Whoa, whoa. Rewind. Cute pony we've known since we were kids was asking about me?"

"It was so lame."

"And you let him leave?" Sweetie said, giving Scootaloo a minor punch to the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Did you ever think maybe I wanted to talk to him?" Sweetie asked packing her things to leave for home.

"You're kidding right?" Seeing the look on her friends face, Scootaloo could tell she wasn't. "What?"

"This is just proof that sometimes you're a complete doofus."

"Seriously, I can go find him right now if it means that much!" Scootaloo said, but Sweetie Belle had already began trotting away to leave. No amount of arguing was gonna fix this for the moment. But little did the two know that they were being watched.

"We could clone her." Trixie said, looking at Scootaloo from a distance in her binoculars.

"Stick to the plan, it's gotta be blue." Gilda said. "So perky...just makes me want to bury her up to her neck in sand."

"First you gotta learn how to dig a hole." Trixie taunted. If it weren't for the fact that they were out in the public, Gilda would've attacked the unicorn there and then. "We got what we need. Let us head back to the ship."

* * *

Since returning to Ponyville, Sweetie Belle decided it would be better to move in with her sister instead of her parents, so she could be closer to Element Ops in the case of an emergency. Her older sister Rarity didn't mind this, despite not knowing what her little sister does in her spare time now.

Sweetie made sure to wipe her hooves off before trotting through the front door, and much to her annoyance found her two friends waiting for her.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hiya Sweetie."

"Unless it's about you-know-what at the you-know-where, I don't feel like talking." Sweetie said.

"Let me talk to her." Applebloom said to Scootaloo quietly. "Look, Scootaloo thinks you're mad at her."

"Wow, I guess that's why she wears the red suit." Sweetie said sarcastically.

"Well, what happened? It didn't seem like such a big deal to me." The yellow ranger shrugged. Sweetie scoffed and looked at her incredibly.

"You don't get it either. I'm a girl. GIRL."

"Yeah and so are we in case you didn't notice." Scootaloo said. "But you don't strike us as a _girl_ girl. More like a guy girl." The three heard the front door open, in trotting the owner of the business they were standing in, Rarity, having just come back with the mail.

"My advice to you darlings, stop trying to make it better because it's only getting worse."

"At least she gets it." Sweetie said with a smug smile.

"She's your sister!"

"Sweetie Belle you have a letter." Rarity said, floating the letter over to the confused ranger.

"That's weird, from where?"

"I don't know, it was found by the door on my way in." Rarity said. Sweetie opened the envelope and pulled out a booklet of sorts.

"What's it say?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"Beach Illustrated saw me at the beach and want me for a photo shoot." Sweetie explained. "An article about beauties of the beach."

"Isn't that the magazine where they have the incredibly gorgeous mares?" Applebloom asked confused.

"Yeah...so?" Sweetie asked. "I can be in one of those."

"You certainly can Sweetie." Rarity said. "Beauty likes yours just doesn't happen to any pony."

"Ok, so...we'll just...go back into silent mode now." Scootaloo said awkwardly, pulling Applebloom away.

"Are you going to do it?" Rarity asked as her sisters friends trotted out the door.

"I don't know, I mean I want to show them that I'm not just some dopey tompony." Sweetie admitted.

"Well I hope that's a good enough reason for you." Rarity said. Sweetie looked at the booklet some more, figuring if her sister couldn't give her a good enough reason, she might know a pony who would.

* * *

"So is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot Twilight?" Sweetie excused herself from home to head over to Element Ops, where she figured if the Rangers Mentor Twilight Sparkles didn't have the answer, no pony would. The purple alicorn had to think of her words carefully.

"Look at it like this Sweetie: your powers flow through you from deep within your being." Twilight explained. "This inner strength can help you in all situations."

"You're no help, you know that?" Sweetie asked with a smirk, the answer not being the one she wanted to hear.

"There's a difference between helping somepony and deciding for them." Twilight said, before leaning in to whisper. "Personally when it comes to something like that I'm the last pony you should come to for advice." The younger mare began laughing at her friend, before gathering her booklet again and heading out the door. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Spike, who was hard at work on the computer.

"I feel like I've been writing code for the last few years instead of a week." The drake complained. "And I think I'm getting blisters."

"Spike I can't thank you enough for all that you done for the past week, because I have a sinking feeling we're really gonna need it." Twilight said seriously.

* * *

Up aboard on Nightmare Moon's vessel the evil villains were getting their next plan moving forward.

"Iron Will, is there an update on Trixie and Gilda?" The evil alicorn asked the minotaur, who was looking at a viewing screen of sorts.

"Personally I think their incompetent, insubordinate, badly disguised and overall just plain dangerous." Iron Will answered honestly.

"Do those two understand we do not have all day?!" Nightmare Moon snapped. "If...no, when they fail, I want you to step in right away."

"As you wish your majesty, I'll have a monster and putties on standby" The minotaur excused himself while Nightmare Moon pulled over her captive sisters energy sphere.

"Oh come now dear sister, you are ruining the mood." The younger alicorn taunted Celestia, who still refused to speak. "I want you to witness all that is about to happen.

* * *

"Is this even the right place?" Sweetie asked herself. She had decided to go through with the photoshoot after all, so she followed the directions in the booklet so where, supposedly, it was taking place. All she found when she got there was a parking lot along the beach with only a used RV sitting in it. Outside the RV were cameras set up along with tubs of clothing. She decided to investigate some more, not knowing at that very moment she was being watched by the two figures from Nightmare Moon's vessel.

"This waiting is getting old." The first figure said, their voice being altered as so not to give away their identity.

"Chill." The second figure said. "We have to do this right."

"I'm with you, bro." The two looked down at Sweetie Belle one last time before vanishing into thin air, leaving only the sound of thunder behind. The blue ranger didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Hello? Anypony here?" At that moment the RV door flew open, and to Sweetie's surprise out came a blue unicorn dressed to the nines followed by a griffon holding a camera.

"Hello there! Are you the one we sent for?"

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle." The two strangers began examining Sweetie Belle from head to hoof.

"My, aren't you…ordinary. We'll have to fix that!" The unicorn quickly pushed Sweetie into the RV while the griffon set up the camera. After about fifteen minutes, and several sets of clothing later, the unicorn ushered Sweetie back out of the RV, and not only did the ranger look like the 70's threw up on her, she felt really uncomfortable about it.

"This is so...not me." Sweetie said, not wanting to ruin the mood of the magazine ponies.

"Trust us, we've seen you, okay?" The griffon asked. "Now you just, uh, smile for the camera…"

"Right here?" Sweetie picked a spot to stand in while the unicorn moved the camera.

"Perfect! Now don't move!" The blue unicorn said. "This won't hurt a bit..." Sweetie didn't like how that sounded at all. It was then she noticed a little plaque on the camera.

"If lost...please return...to Trixie Lulamoon." She made out quietly. Where had she heard that name before? It took a moment until she realized who that was. "That name...Twilight warned us about you."

"Do. Not. Mention. That. Name!" The unicorn snapped, giving herself and the griffon away.

"Good one Trixie." Gilda groaned.

"Grrrr...PUTTIES!" Trixie shouted, using her magic to summon a group of Putty Patrol around the blue ranger. This had been a trap the whole time, and Sweetie had trotted right into it. "Attack!" Sweetie took a fighting stance as the putties charged her. Flipping over the wooden rail cutting off the parking lot from the beach, Sweetie ducked under various kicks from the putties, with one of her own striking a putty in the chest. Getting in a few more strikes, Sweetie realized her wardrobe was getting in the way of her fighting.

Jabbing more putties with her elbows, one leg sweep attempt ending with a putty grabbing her leg. Three more putties grab her other legs, lifting her into the air.

"Hey stop it! Let me go!" Sweetie complained, trying to shake loose.

"In front of the camera!" Gilda ordered. The putties held the struggling ranger in place while Trixie aimed the camera.

"Ready, aim, and...say cheese!" The putties jumped out of the way while a red light from the camera quickly engulfed Sweetie Belle. When it sustained away, to her surprise and shock, Sweetie found an exact copy standing right in front of her, complete with the same ridiculous get up.

"Look familiar?" The Sweetie copy droned. Before she could react the red light from the camera engulfed Sweetie Belle again, this time actually pulling her right inside the camera.

"One trapped ranger, completed." Gilda taunted, giving the camera a little shake.

"What are your orders?" The Sweetie cloned asked without emotion.

"Return to Ponyville and make those two other rangers take you to their base of operations."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, it sounds wrong." Trixie said annoyed. The Sweetie clone nodded, before trotting off in the direction of Ponyville. "Now Gilda, we can return to the vessel."

* * *

When Sweetie awoke a few moments later, it took a few moments for her memories of recent events to kick in. Groaning and holding her head, set sat up and found herself sitting in a dark room with a large window within it, pointing out towards the lake.

"What is this place?" She asked herself, getting to her hooves. A light source from above revealed an opening to the outside world, but given her new size there was no way she could reach it. It finally sunk in for her that she was trapped inside the camera. Before she could do anything else the room began to shake. Turning to the window, which would be the camera lens, Sweetie found various Putties looking in at her, as if taunting her.

"Putties? Hey stop that!" Sweetie shouted, struggling to stay up on her hooves. "Let me out of here!" The Putties stopped messing with the camera before leaving its line of sight. "Hey! Where are you going? Let me out!" No amount of screaming was gonna bring the Putties back. It was time for Sweetie to take matters into her own hoof. After first yanking off the ridiculous, she tried using her morpher to get help.

"Spike! Spike, can you hear me?" She said, not liking the silence that was coming back. "Twilight? Scootaloo? Applebloom? Anypony?!" Sweetie's heart quickly dropped to the floor. For the first time in her life, Sweetie Belle felt truly alone. All the blue ranger could do was sit in the corner, and try her best not to cry.

* * *

"Pass me the wrench Scoots." Applebloom said from under the wagon. The southern mare had asked her friend to help with wagon duty on the farm, and Scootaloo didn't see a reason not to help.

"Wrench."

"Oil can."

"Here you go." Scootaloo said, passing the can down.

"Apple."

"Eat up." Scootaloo felt somepony tap on her shoulder, but when she looked she got a bit of a shock. "Gah! Sweetie Belle don't scare me like that!"

"Did you crash in an outlet mall or something?" Applebloom asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"I have to get to Element Ops right away." Sweetie droned. Scootaloo frowned at Applebloom. Something felt off here.

"You know where it is."

"And besides, ah got too many wagons here to fix." Applebloom said from her spot on the ground.

"I really need you girls, I was attacked by Putties." Applebloom dropped all her repair gear on the ground and quickly got to her hooves. Now Sweetie had their attention.

* * *

The real Sweetie Belle meanwhile had tried thinking of anything that would get her out of her current situation, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Oh, why did I think it wasn't a trap?" She asked herself quietly. "Should've listened to Twilight while I had the chance."

 _"Look at it like this Sweetie: your powers flow through you from deep within your being."_ Twilight's words were echoing in the mares mind, until she really thought about what she had been told.

"Wait..." Sweetie looked out the camera lens at the lake. "That's it!" She quickly got back up on her hooves and closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate hard.

 **"I summon the Blue Element Powers of Rising Waters."** Beneath her hooves a stream of water began pushing her up. Her escape plan was working.

* * *

"Hey gals? We might have to stop for gas somewhere." Applebloom said, her and her two friends getting in the motorized cart.

"We are not stopping." Sweetie said, Scootaloo still not liking how she sounded off.

"But what if we don't make it."

"We will make it, just drive." As the three rounded the next curve, a very unwelcoming sight lay ahead.

"Oh no, road work." Applebloom groaned, looking at a crew of construction ponies currently working on the road. One pony was holding up a stop paddle.

"Do not stop."

"Sweetie, what can I do here?" Applebloom did not want to break the law. To her and Scootaloo's surprise Sweetie climbed out of the cart and trotted up to the construction worker.

"What are you doing?! Move it!" She began shouting loudly at the worker.

"Hey, uh, does Sweetie seem a little odd today?" Scootaloo asked Applebloom quietly. To their surprise Sweetie actually began shoving the worker around.

"You're nothing! Move it now! Now! Now!" Out of fear the worker put the go sign up.

"Yeah...just a bit." Applebloom said quietly to Scootaloo. As Sweetie began storming back to the cart, she failed to notice Button Mash was waving to her from the other side of the road.

"Sweetie! That was Button!"

"Button who?" Sweetie growled as she buckled up.

"Button Mash! From the beach?" Scootaloo argued.

"I don't care! Move it!"

"Ok, whats up with you? I thought you wanted to talk to him and-" Scootaloo wisely went quiet after getting a death glare from Sweetie.

 **"Can we get there please?!"** Sweetie shouted, causing the ponies ears to ring.

"Drive please." Scootaloo was now scared.

"Good idea." Applebloom stepped on the gas.

* * *

The real Sweetie Belle was almost high enough to force her way out of the camera. Outside the camera shook wildly until the top popped open, allowing Sweetie to grow back to her normal size.

"I'm coming girls!" Using her rangers powers she was able to move towards Ponyville in an alarming pace, until she stopped in the middle of a roadway, causing a familiar car to slam to a stop.

"Now what?!" The Sweetie in the cart shouted. Scootaloo and Applebloom looked back and forth between the two Sweetie Belles.

"That pony looks just like Sweetie Belle."

"You think?" The Sweetie in the cart climbed out, finally yanking off the bad cloths.

"Anything you can do...I can do better." The Sweetie from the cart said smugly.

"Except be a snazzy dresser."

"Oh you think you're funny? Bring it on marefriend!" The two Sweeties charged, and began throwing punches and kicks. Scootaloo and Applebloom scrambled out of the cart.

"We gotta help her!" Scootaloo said, only for the southern mare to hold her back.

"Which her?"

* * *

"Of course the ranger escaped!" Nightmare Moon snapped at her two female followers. "I would call you two incompetents, but even that would be restating the obvious!" Trixie and Gilda couldn't make eye contact with the alicorn of the night. "Iron Will please tell me you have been up to something constructive?"

"You're majesty, I have a contingency plan ready to head out."

"Send it out while the Rangers are busy."

On the ground the two Sweetie Belles were evenly matched. Whenever one would throw a hoof the other would catch it, and either punch back or go for a leg sweep. Then the other Sweetie Belle would counter that.

"Ah can't take it anymore!" Applebloom said.

"Let's go." The two mares began galloping towards the fighting Sweetie Belle's. but much to their surprise a large red monster landed right in front of them, cutting them off from their friend.

"Sweetie Belle is busy I hear you say." It taunted. "So the Copybot's come to brighten your day!" Scootaloo and Applebloom have had enough.

"If you wanna do what ah'm thinking of right now…"

"Way ahead of you." Scootaloo said, giving a nod towards her friend.

 **"Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** They both called at the same time.

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Power of Earth!"**

Both Rangers sized up the Copybot before making their first move.

 **"Element Blades!"** Scootaloo and Applebloom pulled out their swords, and after jumping into a front flip brought them down on the monster, causing a shower of sparks. As they began their fight with the Copybot, the fight between the two Sweeties was reaching a stand still. The real Sweetie missed with her missile drop kick, allowing the copy to knock her down with a leg sweep, before kicking her in the chest with enough for to send Sweetie smacking into a water fountain.

"Looks like you've met your match." The copy taunted. "Face it sister, you are finished." Sweetie rubbed her head, before looking at the flowing water, getting an idea on how to win this fight.

"I'd say you're the one who's washed up." The blue ranger groaned, before taking a stream of water with her magic, and blasting the clone directly. The clone screamed wildly as the water knocked it over.

"No! Nooooooo! Help me! I'm melting!" Sweetie watched as the clone thrashed around before melting into a puddle of water.

"Well, I guess you're not exactly like me after all." Sweetie said with a smirk, before hearing the Copybot scream out as it went flying over her head and smashing into the ground. Scootaloo and Applebloom came flipping over the fountain and landing right in front of Sweetie Belle. She tapped Scootaloo on the shoulder, causing her and Applebloom to go into a fighting stance. "Girls, it's me."

"But how do we know you're the REAL Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo said, lowering her visor.

"Prove it." Sweetie just looked at the two unamused.

" Gabby. Gums." The two morphed rangers looked at each other, both nodding.

"Yeah that's her."

"Only she would bring that up." At this moment the Copybot kicked up back onto its feet.

"Are you through?" It asked, clearly not amused.

"We can talk about this more later. Right now I think we have something a little bit more important to worry about." Sweetie said to her friends, lifting her morpher leg.

 **"Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"**

 **"Power of Water!"**

The three morphed rangers took a fighting stance. Copybot didn't look impressed at all as it looked at the three.

"So you beat the copy, whoop-de-do. You rangers will by the time I'm through with you!" The monster then fired several green magic bolts, striking the three ponies in the chest and knocking them off their hooves in a shower of sparks. "It's over to you, red, yellow and blue." It said in a rhyme.

"Fine by us!" The three ponies front flipped through the air, bringing their swords down, but catching nothing but open air as the Copybot seemingly vanished.

"Copybot magic, for you it's so tragic." The monster reappeared out of thin air.

"I got a little magic of my own." Sweetie said, putting her sword away. **"Blue Ranger Flood Attack!"** The ground under herself and the Copybot magically turned to water, causing the two to sink down, but Sweetie wasn't freaking out like the Copybot was.

"No! I can't swim! I've fallen victim to your watery wake!" For the first time it didn't speak in a rhyme. While struggling around Sweetie had calmly pulled her sword back out, swimming in quick circles around the monster and striking it each time.

"Copybot sushi anypony?" She taunted. **"Element Water Blast!"** Using her magic Sweetie was able to causing a stream of water massive enough to send the Copybot back onto dry land, leaving it in massive pain in the progress.

 **"Lion Hammer!"**

 **"Hawk Blaster!"**

 **"Sonic Fin!"** The three rangers regrouped and pulled out their signature weapons. "Put 'em together!" The three rangers combined their weapons to form their finishing weapon.

 **"Storm Striker!"** This time however Sweetie would be the one to pull the trigger.

"Ready?"

"Aim."

"Fire!" Sweetie squeezed the trigger, firing a massive blue sphere at the Copybot. It could only scream out as the sphere floated into the air, before harmlessly exploding off the ground.

"Ranger's: One. Monsters: Zip!"

* * *

On her vessel Nightmare Moon was not taking the loss of her latest monster well at all. It appeared she would have to take matters into her own hooves.

"Why are all of you standing around like a wagon just ran over your dog?! I will take care of this!" Using her magic, she fired a large magic blast down onto the planet, striking the remains of Copybot, and much to the rangers irritation, caused the monster to go to skyscraper size.

"Look at me! I'm as big as a tree!

"Uh-oh, they grow up so fast." Scootaloo said.

"Spike! It's Zord time!" Sweetie said through the communicator on her morpher. The drake rushed over to the computer and slammed down the big button.

"On their way!" The Zords were moved from their underground hanger, and out into the world via the holographic portals. The Hawk Zord flew out from its location from under Cloudsdale, the Dolphin Zord emerged from its disguise as an Equestria Cruise ship, and finally the Lion Zord left its spot from a carnival where it was disguised as a roller coaster and Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go!" All three rangers said, leaping into the air so they could land inside the cockpits of their respective zords.

"What's this?" Copybot finally saw the three Zords moving right at him.

"You grow, we grow! Megazord power up!" Sweetie called. Once more the Lion Zord shifted until it formed the legs, chest piece and the left arm, while the Dolphin Zord clipped into place as the right arm before finally the Hawk Zord shifted as well, clipping into place as the head.

 **"Element Storm Megazord: Online!"**

"Over here! Give this a try!" The Copybot called to them. "Copybot, MULTIPLY!" Right before the three ponies eyes the monster began making copies of itself.

"He cloned himself!" Scootaloo said.

"How do we know which one is the real thing?"

"Multi-attack! Give them a whack!" The small group of Copybot's then charged the Megazord with their weapons out. With the speed they were moving at, along with how many of them there were, the Copybot was able to strike the front, back, and sides of the Megazord all at once, causing the ponies inside to groan as it shook violently, and causing sparks to fly out.

"Spike, we got a serious multiplication problem here!" Applebloom reported.

"Ok, I got something for you guys then." Spike said, typing away with Twilight watching. "I call it **The Megazord Lightning Mode.** You can control it by using your inner power, but remember, it can only last for sixty seconds." The drake warned.

"It takes longer to make microwave popcorn!" Scootaloo complained.

"That's all the time we'll need." Sweetie Belle said confidently. "Ready girls?"

"We're all over it!"

"Let's do it."

 **"Lightning Megazord, now!"** The three pushed a button on their console, and right before them several pieces of the Megazord began folding inward, allowing the machine to be much for nimble and movable.

"We're a lean, mean fighting machine!" The Megazord began bopping back and forth in its spot, much to the Copybot's amusement.

"Ants in your pants? That's quite a dance, but there are so many of me you don't stand a chance!" All the monsters began firing their green magic bolts, but the Lightning Megazord was able to cart wheel out of the way, before taking to the air to connect with a dropkick to the first Copybot, bouncing off to connect with a second. Hitting a leg sweep to take out two more Copybots, the Megazord stuck another squarely in the chest.

"20 seconds left!" Spike said. The Megazord then extended two sword blades from its arms, twirling in tornado fashion destroying any Copybot it made contact with.

"10...9...8..." The Megazord destroyed three more Copybots. "7...6...5...4..." Only one Copybot remained by this point, so the Megazord crossed with blades and jabbed the monster in the chest, causing a shower of sparks. "3...2...1...0! Lightning mode power down!" Spike ordered. The parts that had folded inward unfolded, reverting the Element Storm Megazord to its previous state.

"Power disc, ready to rock!" Sweetie said, her and her teammates removing the disc from their morphers, and putting them into the dropper.

"Power disc! Lock, and drop!" All three rangers turned the handle, sending the power to the center of the Megazord. **"Power Sphere #1: Serpent Sword!"** The yellow sphere opened up, revealing the small dragon zord that shifted until it was in the shape of a sword that the Megazord took hold of.

"One to the power of three!" Scootaloo called as the Element Storm Megazord multiplied till there were three standing. **"Megazord Triple Strike!"** The three Megazords slashed their weapon from three separate directions, each one making contact. The Copybot began emitting lightning from its body, screaming until it finally collapsed, leaving only a massive explosion behind.

"Game, set, match!" Applebloom cheered as the Megazords reformed until only one remained.

"I guess inner strength was the only thing the Copybot couldn't copy." Sweetie noted happily.

"Good job girls!" Twilight said proudly over the intercom as the three rangers began to celebrate another job well done.

* * *

A few hours later Sweetie Belle had decided to trot over to Sweet Apple Acres so she could at least apologize to her friends for how she was acting earlier. She didn't have to wait long, because once she got there she found Scootaloo leaning on a wall outside the barn, with a big smirk on her face.

"What?" Sweetie knew something was off. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just noticing you're not completely unbeautiful." Scootaloo said honestly, weirding Sweetie out actually.

"Gee...thanks." At that moment Applebloom came trotting out.

"Hiya Sweetie, ah got a pony coming in a moment that needs help with his wagon. Can you do me a favor and go talk to him?"

"Applebloom you do know I don't work here right?"

"Just go talk to him!" Her two friends said, shoving her to the entrance of the farm.

"Alright, alright! Geez..." Sweetie stood by the entrance until she saw a familiar teenage stallion wearing his propeller hat trotting up the road. The mare blinked in disbelief, before looking back at her friends with the biggest smile on her face. Scootaloo and Applebloom grinned back, both bumping hooves to signify they had made up for earlier in a big way.

* * *

Nightmare Moon had called her followers together after the events of the day, and judging by the look on her face she was clearly unhappy with how everything turned out.

"Do you two have any idea of the consequences of your stupidity?!" She shouted at Gilda and Trixie using the royal voice. "Can you even conceive how far back your little romp on the beach almost set my master plan?!"

"No, no we don't your majesty." The two grumbled in defeat.

"Leave my sight until I am able to think of the proper punishment for you!" The two females left the alicorns sight, while the two figures from earlier trotted into the room.

"Lucky for you, we're ready to go." The first one said, their voice still being altered.

"All the pieces are in place." The second one said. "Let the games begin." Nightmare Moon grinned her sharp teeth before laughing evilly.

"Most excellent!"


	4. Looming Thunder

When she wasn't working in her home of Sweet Apple Acres, or in the rare moment she wasn't working on ranger duties, Applebloom was more than happy to make her way up to Canterlot in order to help out more with the rodeo business. Today however was going to be a dirty one, as she soon discovered once she got there. The rodeo wasn't the only feature in this part of Canterlot; it was also home to the dirt biking track that encircled the rodeo.

Today Applebloom was keeping time of the cyclist and making sure their times were up to par with their sponsors and whatnot. With various other workers trotting about all she had to do was keep a hold of the clipboard and mark down when racers crossed the line for the practice race. She was so caught up in keeping an eye on the board; she failed to notice two figures coming to a stop on a hilltop located next to the track.

"You ready?" The figure in crimson red racing gear asked.

"Let's do this." The second figure in navy blue racing gear asked. As the lead racer came around the bend on the track, the two figures on their bike floored the accelerator, spinning up grass as they sped off onto the track. Applebloom looked at her stopwatch as the racers came across the line again, then she finally noticed two racers who weren't supposed to be there. The southern mare kept quietly to herself about it until the two pulled ahead of the lead racer before finishing the race in an even tie.

"Hey, have you seen those two before?" Applebloom asked one of the race organizers.

"They ride like factory pros. I've would've remembered them before."

"Least they don't race the 125's." The southern mare teased, before deciding to get to the bottom of this little mystery. She set her time notes down, and trotted over to the two racers as they finally killed the engines on their bikes. "Excuse me but ah don't recall you two signing up."

"Relax Applebloom." The blue racer said, before the pony finally removed their helmet. The pony underneath it was an all too familiar stallion to her.

"Button Mash? Ah didn't know you raced dirt bikes."

"Video games aren't the only hobbies I have. Right bro?" Button asked the racer to his side. The pony finally removed their helmet, reveal a grey teenage pegasus stallion with a wind slicked back black mane.

"The track's a little soggy for my liking." Rumble said.

"Rumble? Ah haven't seen you in ages." Applebloom admitted.

"Try to keep to myself mostly." The pegasus said. The southern mare was trying to piece this puzzle together.

"He called you bro, so…"

"Adopted Mash into the family." Rumble said with a not so friendly smirk.

"Oh, um…that's cool." Applebloom decided to drop the rather personal subject matter. "Ah haven't seen you two up here before, and ah've worked here for a while. Where's your home track?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Easy Rumble." Button said, trying to ease the tension. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends." The earth pony said to Applebloom, getting a smile from her. "Say Apple you look like you would be able to race. Ever consider it?"

"No not really." The southern mare admitted.

"Long as you don't get too much air any pony can ride one of these." Rumble said, patting his bike.

"He's right, dark and brooding, but right." Button said. "Why don't you follow us for a few lessons?" Applebloom looked off into the distance at the clocktower so she could get the time.

"Ah gonna have to make a rain check on that." She said.

"No worries, next time." Rumble said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Later then." Button said, before the two stallions pushed their bikes into a cart for storage. Applebloom looked at the clock again, before putting her things up so she could gallop to the forest. She was running late, again.

* * *

The forest where the school that Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom was located had not changed at all these last few weeks. The only difference was the school itself was gone without a trace. Despite all that, it was decided that the forest would make an ideal training spot for the bigger equipment the three would have to use as the Pony Rangers.

"Hey Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom called, her voice echoing off the trees. "Scootaloo! Come on, where are you girls?" The southern mare walked for several moments but wasn't finding any signs of recent life that was here. "Oh don't tell me ah missed training again." The southern mare grumbled to herself. "Come on girls!" A whooshing sound made her ears twitch, causing her to take a fighting stance because as she has learned these last few weeks anything that makes a sound means trouble.

Her instincts proved correct as in multiple directions at once several flashes of light went off, leaving a squad of Patrol Putties in their place. The southern mare watched as the putties quickly encircled her.

"Wasn't looking for you fellas, but ya'll do!" Applebloom immediately ducked under the blade swings of two putties, flipping over them and connecting a missile dropkick to their chest, knocking into several other putties. Ducking under, and jumping over mores blade swings connected with an arm drag to one putty, pulling it over her shoulder and onto the ground, before dropping her knees onto its chest, bouncing off into a back flipping into a kick with enough force to send one putty crashing into a tree trunk. As more putties charged forward Applebloom knew it was a numbers game at this point, and she couldn't defeat all of them as two putties finally managed to grab her and toss her several feet away. As she turned onto her back the dozen plus putties had their blades at her throat. Slowly the putties raised their blades, until a loud noise got their and the pony on the ground attentions. Applebloom turned back onto her stomach and looked at where the sound was coming from. It sounded awfully familiar to her.

From her spot she could see a blur of Red and Blue moving in an astonishing speed. Applebloom recognized the two as her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, already morphed up, and riding what appeared to be red and blue dirt bikes. Right before the two could pass the group of putties that surrounded her, they fired off several laser blasts, hitting all the putties and scattering them along the ground.

"And a perfect strike!" Scootaloo called as the putties began chasing her and Sweetie Belle. Applebloom finally got back onto her hooves, and could only look on in amazement.

"Coming through! Don't mind us!" Sweetie said as she drifted her bike around the putties, firing several laser shots of her own and causing small fireballs around the putty patrols.

"What in the world….." Applebloom had the biggest smile on her face as Spike of all the species on Equestria patted her on the shoulder.

"We were wondering when you would show up." The drake said as they watched the two rangers have a blast against the putties. "You know I told those two not to engage the enemies until the bikes were ready." Spike said annoyed. "Of course nopony ever listens to the dragon!"

"What are they?"

"Those are your Tsunami Cycles." Spike explained as the two ducked under a laser shot.

"Sorry! My bad!" Scootaloo called to the two. Sweetie Belle jumped her bike over the two and right into a group of putties, firing away as she went.

"I thought you said these wouldn't be ready for months?" Applebloom could recall Spike once showing the three the designs for these bikes, but they must've slipped her mind.

"So did I."

"You got something for me?" Applebloom asked excitedly.

"No, should I?"

"You're joking right?"

"I'm being serious."

"You're telling me the earth pony doesn't get a cool dirt bike while those two do?"

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses, pun intended." Spike said, lifting the remote he had been carrying with him. From up the dirt path Applebloom could see a rather large metal wagon being pulled by a driverless cart. "Meet your mobile command center Applebloom." Spike explained as the back door lowered to the ground. "And check this out." With a push of a button a cycle matching the ones Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were driving came out on its own. "Ok, have it."

" **Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** Applebloom morphed as she flipped in the air, landing perfectly on the bike.

" **Power of Earth!"** Without having any knowledge on how to drive a dirt bike, the southern mare peeled out, sending loose dirt flying in several directions as she sped off in the directions of her friends and team mates. As she saw her friends come into view Applebloom couldn't help but pop a wheelie. "Girls, wait up!" The mare called as she finally pulled alongside her teammates.

"Hey, you made it!" Scootaloo said, over the sound of the Tsunami Cycles.

"These things rock!"

"Putty Alert! Twelve O'clock!" Sweetie called as the group of putties attempted to block access to the dirt road.

"Not gonna be a problem!" Scootaloo popped a wheelie before plowing through the putties, firing her laser as she went. As the putties regrouped Applebloom came speeding off from the left, firing her lasers as well.

"Ah love the lasers!"

"Right back at you!" Sweetie agreed as she fired at the group as well. Scootaloo drove on until a group of putties jumped in front of her.

"Whoa! Brake!" The red ranger hit the brakes to her bike, drifting right into a putty and sending it flying in a shower of sparks. "Bye-bye! Good bike." She said, patting the top of her cycle.

"Stop on a dime…or a putty!" Applebloom said as she drifted into a another group of putties, covering the villains with dirt, before kicking of her bike to make them back up. As she managed to get air with her cycle one putty jumped up right at her, but it didn't expect Applebloom to buck it out of the air without taking her hooves out the handlebars. "Nopony messes with mah bike!" As she landed the bike on the ground the three rangers managed to regroup.

"As fun as this is the putties are getting on my nerves." Sweetie said.

"Really? Cause I'm just warming up!" Scootaloo said.

"Too bad they had to be putties." Applebloom said as the multiple putties regrouped into one massive group.

"Not for long!" The three then peeled out right at the group of putties, all three firing their laser shots, causing the putties to finally collapse on the ground in defeat.

After dealing with the putties the three ponies finally managed to return to the mobile command center where Spike was waiting for the three to return the not quite finished bikes. Making sure nopony was around to watch them; the three climbed off their bikes and lifted their morphers.

" **Power down!"** They commanded, which allowed them to de-morph to their normal selves.

"Well, I see you three had fun." Spike commented as she climbed out of the cart.

"I tell you Spike these bikes work pretty good." Scootaloo said happily.

"Just so you three know, you were pretty lucky." Spike said as she examined all three bikes up close. "They still need some fine tuning." Applebloom dusted herself off as Spike tossed her a disc of some sorts. "These are backups Applebloom. Twilight figured you would be the best to hold on to them."

"Ok, ah will."

"Don't lose them." Spike said seriously as he began loading the cycles back up.

"So Applebloom….where were you?" Scootaloo finally brought up.

"Oh, ah was helping out at the rodeo in Canterlot. It was track day up there and ah ran into some old friends, guess ah sorta lost track of time. Going to meet back up with them later."

"Yeah whatever. Just remember what's important here, ok?" Scootaloo said seriously, something she rarely was.

"Don't worry. Ah haven't lost the plot completely." Applebloom said as she turned to exit the forest. The three were so caught up in their heroic moment of the day that they failed to notice they were being watched. The two figures from Nightmare Moon's vessel were watching them once more.

"We've seen enough. Let's go." The first one ordered.

* * *

"Let me guess…..your goal to capture the rangers Tsunami Cycle has failed?" Nightmare Moon said to Iron Will, not being surprised at all by the recent failure. For the past weeks it's as if she had almost grown use to the failure her followers were giving her. The minotaur could only look at the ground as his partners Gilda and Trixie looked on amused.

"It wasn't my fault your majesty….the putties failed."

"Iron Will you are beginning to sound like a bad book." The alicorn of the night noted dully. "Take a break, have a cider or something. Let us see what some fresh blood can do." On cue the sound of thunder and lightning filled the ship as the two figures appeared in kneel position before rising to their hooves. "Step forward…..Thunder Rangers."

"Thunder Rangers?" Will asked confused as the two figures stepped into the light. They were both nearly identical to the Element Rangers down below with only a few minor differences. The crimson red ranger's helmet was in the style of the Rhinoceros Beatle, while the navy blue ranger was styled after a Stag Beatle. Both had gold shoulder gauntlets on their front shoulders, and a deep red staff hung over their shoulders as well.

"Our plan to infiltrate the rangers is on schedule Nightmare Moon." The red ranger said, their voice still being altered, even though the alicorn knew very well who it was behind the visor.

"I do not care much for schedules, for I am more interested in results."

"Don't rush us. We know what we're doing." Trixie and Gilda were impressed. Nopony else would dare talk back to Nightmare Moon.

"How dare you speak to her majesty that way!" Iron Will on the other hoof was offended in their bluntness. "Bow and show some respect."

"Listen, while you're out there getting that cider bring me a non-fat one-sugar cappuccino." The blue ranger taunted, getting right up to Will.

"Why you…." The minotaur grabbed the pony by the shoulders, the red crimson ranger pulling out his staff while the blue one stood calmly.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Nightmare Moon ordered. The alicorn left her throne and looked Iron Will right in the eyes. "How many times must I tell you? There is no I in team. Rangers, go. Do what you have to, but remember, I will not wait forever."

* * *

Down below in Ponyville, much to the horror of the various residents the ground began to shake wildly. While ponies began to panic, little did they know this was no earthquake. Somewhere under the ground the newest monster from the villains in space was hard at work digging its way and causing the massive quakes.

"I don't dig working with others, but this is fun!" The large mole like monster cackled to itself. "Especially when it comes to a power lunch!" The monster then struck a large underground cable, sending a majority of Ponyville into darkness. "Thanks Thunder Rangers!"

"Did you find what's going on Spike?" Twilight asked as she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood over the dragon's shoulder as he typed away on the monitor.

"I don't know, it's some kind of subterranean disturbance. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Due to the backup generators Element Ops had it was one of the few rooms left in Ponyville that had power. Before the ponies could plan their next room they could feel another quake starting up, causing the room to shake violently and scattering dust everywhere.

"Everypony hang on!" Scootaloo said as the quake finally dissipated. "Ok, ok it stopped."

"The seismographs are picking up some serious activity." Spike said as a live camera feed pointed to a dust disturbance on the edge of town. "And there's your reason why." The drake said as the mole monster finally popped up from underground.

"That is one massive mole." Sweetie noted. At that moment Applebloom came galloping full speed down the stairs.

"Sorry gals! Ah got caught up at the rodeo!"

"Better late than never." Spike said.

"He's right outside Ponyville!" Twilight said, pinpointing its location.

"We're on it." Scootaloo said as she and her friends lined up. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

 **"Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** The three shouted, activating their morphing sequence.

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Power of Earth!"**

 **"Power of Water!"**

* * *

"What a day…it's a thankless job leveling a village!" The mole monster cackled to itself before being blasted by several laser shots, causing sparks to erupt off it.

"Hey mole head!" The monster turned and found the three Element Storm Rangers aiming their signature weapons right at it.

"Hey! We don't dig what you've been up to!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm guessing by the spandex it's your job to stop me! Catch me if you can!" Twirling in its spot the mole monster disappeared underground, cackling evilly as it went.

"Where'd he go?" Sweetie asked alarmed.

"Wanna take a guess?" Scootaloo asked as the three armed themselves more.

"Oh no, it could be anywhere!" Applebloom said as the rangers circled around, as so not to be caught off guard. The ground beneath them shook as the mole monster jumped out of the ground, twirling as it did.

"Going up!" As it twirled it was easily able to strike all three rangers, causing sparks to explode off them. "Going down!" Before the three could retaliate it dove right back into the ground.

"Alright then, dig this dirt boy! **Element Dirt Dive!** " Applebloom leaped into the air in a corkscrew formation before diving into the ground after the mole. Above ground Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle could only watch as two dust trails quickly approached one another.

"Applebloom!"

"Be careful!" The two trails finally collided as Applebloom came flying out in a shower of sparks, flipping end over end until she finally landed flat on her back.

"Now that's just playing dirty." The southern pony groaned as her friends quickly helped her back onto her hooves. A few feet in front of the a column of dust rose from the ground as the mole monster appeared before them once more.

"Terramole in the house! Watch and learn rangers; I'm gonna trash your village from the inside out!" Terramole twirled in place once more before disappearing into the ground, leaving a large hole in its wake.

"Hey wait! Get back here!" Scootaloo shouted down into the hole.

"He got away."

"But he'll be back."

* * *

Sugar Cube Corner was a very popular place for ponies to gather up and meet with friends to discuss how their day or how life was going. Even though she figured it would be a long shot, but Applebloom figured here would be a good place to try to bring her two new friends into her group of current friends. She was seated at the table in the far back chatting away with Rumble and Button Mash happily as she saw Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle trot in the door.

"Hey gals, you finally made it." The southern mare said happily to her two best friends. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle ah think you remember Rumble and Button Mash?" Button and Sweetie locked eyes, a small blush forming between them as Scootaloo bumped hooves with Rumble.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good." The teenage stallion responded. "Applebloom's told us a lot about you two."

"But not everything." Button said, patting the spot next to him, which Sweetie happily took. Scootaloo looked over to her southern friend and motioned with her head.

"Hey uh, Applebloom got a minute?" The two mares quietly trotted to the other side of the room, Sweetie happily hanging back with the two stallions.

"What's on yer mind?"

"You were supposed to be back at Element Ops." Scootaloo said quietly.

"Yeah, ah-ah know. I just ran into these two and we started talking like before….and ah guess ah lost track of time."

"Twilight's not happy, she's doing that thing with her books again."

"Oh great…." Applebloom knew she was in for it now. "Okay, okay come on girls. Hey guys ah gotta go." Applebloom grabbed Sweetie Belle and dragged her out the door, much to hers and Button's annoyance.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Sweetie." Scootaloo was right behind her friends till she realized she forgot something back at Sugar Cube Corner, but she didn't even get through the door when she heard Rumble and Button's voices. "I tell you bro, Sweetie is fine."

"Yeah, but I don't get why she hangs out with two goofs like Applebloom and Scootaloo?"

"I don't know. Maybe she likes doing charity work." Rumble cracked a smile and chuckled at his brothers humor. At the door the pegasus mare was not liking what she was hearing one bit.

* * *

"98….99…..100." Twilight counted as Applebloom finally collapsed with a large pile of books on her back. Her punishment for being late were push up's, with about her body weight in books on her back for good measure. Spike looked on with a smirk as the unicorn removed the books with her magic. "Maybe now you'll learn the importance of punctuality."

"Or at least really firm legs." Sweetie joked. As she panted for air Applebloom noticed Scootaloo finally trotting down the stairs into Element Ops.

"Applebloom, can I talk to you for a second?" The earth pony mare pulled herself back onto her hooves and trotted over to her friend.

"Ok, look ah'm sorry…"

"Hey, uh, how well do you know Rumble and Button Mash?"

"What do you mean? We've known them since school."

"Yeah, but how well do you REALLY know them? I mean they just come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends?" Scootaloo asked skeptically.

"Scootaloo, it's a rodeo thing ok? Ah mean you got your scooter buddies that you hang with and ah have no problem with them do I? And we don't say a word." Applebloom smiled before turning to the door. Scootaloo on the other hoof was not amused.

"At least I know what's important here." The southern mare stopped in her tracks, and turned back to her friend.

"Run that by me again?" She wasn't laughing anymore.

"Look, ever since you've been hanging out with those guys your priorities are messed up!"

"That's crazy talk." Applebloom said. "Sweetie, back me up here." Instead of her friend backing her up like she expected, Sweetie could only look at the ground. "Oh come on! Listen you two, ah'll admit ah haven't been focused as of late-"

"This is not your little rodeo we're talking about." Scootaloo said, cutting her off. "We're talking about the end of the world here! Millions of lives are on our shoulders, do you even get that?" Applebloom didn't take her eyes off of Scootaloo's.

"Twilight a little help here?"

"I'm sorry Applebloom, but you can only help yourself. With your actions, not your words." The elder unicorn said calmly, not wanting to take sides in this little argument. Applebloom was beginning to see that no one was gonna take her side here.

"You know what? Ah don't need to listen to this!" The southern mare stormed out of Element Ops, leaving her two best friends with conflicted emotions.

* * *

Applebloom had not only decided to go back up to Canterlot for her rodeo job, she had finally decided to take Rumble and Button Mash up on their offer to help her learn how to ride one of the many dirt bikes around the track. She figured it would also make for great practice with the Tsunami Cycles.

With the fresh mud and dirt flying up behind her as she drifted around the final corner of the track, getting a healthy amount of air as she sped off past the finish line. Out of the corner of her eye she found Rumble and Button Mash in their riding gear.

"Woo! Ah finally made it that time!" The southern mare greeted as she yanked her helmet off.

"You sure you never ridden before? You looked like a natural out there." Button complimented.

"Keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250's in no time. Remember this moment." Rumble said, for once having a friendly face on.

"You know, it's been cool to be around you guys. I mean it's hard to find ponies willing to get down and dirty like me. Actually be into what you're into you know?"

"I hear that." Rumble said, bumping hooves with the southern mare. As Button reached out to do the same, much to the threes surprise the ground beneath them began to shake violently. As the three struggled to stay upright Applebloom saw a dust trail zip right by them under their hooves before the shaking finally knocked the three over.

"What was that?" Button groaned.

"I don't know, talk about weird huh?" Applebloom said, maybe a little too quickly. The two brothers glanced at each other, but to the mares horror the morpher on her wrist began beeping loudly.

"Hey freaky watch." Rumble said, yanking Applebloom's hoof out to look at the morpher. "Does it have a compass on it?"

"Yeah it has a lot of cool stuff on it, but ah'll have to show you later ah gotta go!"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Rumble stopped her in her tracks. "How come you always have to bail on us?"

"If you wanna ride like a pro, you have to practice like one." Button said, standing on the opposite side of the mare.

"Now, let's see if we could shave a few seconds off your time."

"Guys, ah would love to but ah really have to go." Applebloom said apologetically before galloping off over the hill. She hadn't even noticed that she left her pack behind. Button Mash however did.

"Well well…." The stallion lifted the pack over to his brother, both with wide smirks on their faces.

* * *

At Element Ops the two remaining rangers were able to pinpoint Terramole's location to the rock foundation plant a few miles outside of Ponyville. Scootaloo and Sweetie knew they couldn't wait for Applebloom to show up, so they had to leave without her. The two had a problem once they arrived at their location however. Terramole was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Sweetie asked as she and Scootaloo had their Element Blades out. She wouldn't have to wait long as Terramole popped out of the ground directly behind her, and pulled her down til only the top half of her body was sticking out. "Scootaloo!"

"Let her go!" The red ranger aimed her sword until Terramole yanked her up to her waist in the ground as well. Then the monster lifted the pegasus mare up, beginning to spin her in the air until he tossed the ranger onto the ground. "This guy's tough."

"Where's Applebloom?" Sweetie asked as Terramole leaped out of the ground.

"That airhead? Her ranger days are over!"

"She's not an airhead." Scootaloo argued. "Even if she was, only we can call her that." Little did the three know that just above them the ranger in question was galloping as fast as she could.

"Ah can't believe ah got caught in traffic! Ah hope ah'm not too late!" As the southern pony got to the edge of the hill she was on she could only watch as Terramole was smashing her friends into each other, sparks flying off them each time they collided. Then for good measure the mole monster blasted the two with a beam of energy, knocking the two Element Storm to the ground. "Hold on girls!" Applebloom called down as she summoned her Lion Hammer. "Back off mole boy!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked up in relief as the yellow Element Storm ranger dove off the rock hill with her hammer out, but as she swung for the mole it retreated back into the ground. "You can't hide forever." Applebloom said, testing the ground for the right spot. Then she began smacking the ground with her hammer.

At Element Ops Spike and Twilight watched on as the ranger smacked the ground harder.

"Applebloom cut that way too close." The drake noted. "I was sure she wasn't gonna show this time."

Then observe Spike. Her actions will show her dedication." Twilight said calmly. Applebloom finally found the spot she was looking for.

"How's this for a big bang?" With all her might she brought her hammer colliding into the ground, shaking it with enough force to finally bring Terramole flailing to the surface as it crash landed onto its back. "You girls thinking what ah'm thinking?" Applebloom asked her friends.

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

The three rangers combined their three signature weapons, and aimed it at Terramole, this time Applebloom being the one behind the trigger. "Storm Striker! Fire!" Applebloom aimed the large gun into the air, and launched a yellow sphere that grew in massive size, before bringing it crashing down onto the mole that had been terrorizing Ponyville, forcing Terramole to explode into a fireball.

"Thanks for playing!"

Up above Nightmare Moon and her forces watched on as Terramole had been defeated. Growling, the alicorn of the night turned and glared at her followers.

"Make a mole you said, it will dig Ponyville out from under the rangers you said." She spat at Trixie and Gilda, before turning and launching another bolt of energy at the ground where Terramole one stood. The remains of Terramole glowed brightly until the rangers could only watch as the monster they just defeated grew to massive heights.

"Can you guess who the mole is now?" It taunted.

"Spike! You know the drill!" Applebloom said into her communicator. Spike slammed his fist on the large button to launch the Element Zords. The Zords were moved from their underground hanger and out into the world via the holographic portals. The Hawk Zord flew out from its location from under Cloudsdale, the Dolphin Zord emerged from its disguise as an Equestria Cruise ship, and finally the Lion Zord left its spot from a carnival where it was disguised as a roller coaster and Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go for it gals! Element Zords!" Applebloom said to her friends, before the three once more took to the air, landing perfectly into the cockpits of their respective zords. "Megazord Formation!" Once more the Lion Zord shifted until it formed the legs, chest piece and the left arm, while the Dolphin Zord clipped into place as the right arm before finally the Hawk Zord shifted as well, clipping into place as the head.

 **"Element Storm Megazord: Online!"**

"Time to lay the groundwork!" Terramole taunted as its massive body took to the air, diving into the ground and out of the rangers line of sight. As the three searched for the beast it popped up behind them, striking the Megazord in the back and shaking the drivers inside. Turning to strike back all that resulted was Terramole getting in several more punches before disappearing into the ground once more.

"He's too fast!" Sweetie reported.

"Ah got an idea. **Lightning Megazord, engage!** " The Megazord then began losing parts of its armor into the frame work of the giant robot until it was now a lot for bendable and movable. The downside was it would only last for sixty seconds. Before the three could make their first move Terramole popped out of the ground once more behind them.

"Looking for me?" Using its strength it tossed the Lightning Megazord to the ground. The quicker zord pounced back onto its feet and took to the air for a drop kick, but Terramole simply hid in the ground once more, and once more appearing behind the Megazord, and pulling it into the ground up to its waist.

"Again with the digging thing?!" Scootaloo complained.

"It's a mole Scootaloo, it's what they do." Spike reported over the communicator. "Now power down, I got something for you three that might help." The Megazord quickly dug out of the ground, and once back on its own two feet it quickly regrew its armor, returning to its default stage. "Downloading Power Sphere Four!" Spike reported, slamming his hand on the button once more.

"Ah read you Spike!" Applebloom said as the disc quickly formed in front of her on her dash board. "Got it. Let's see if we can hit a jackpot. Inserting power disc now!" The yellow ranger slid the disc into the power slot as the handle opened. "Lock, and drop!" The center emblem opened, allowing a yellow sphere to shoot out until it split into two halves, forming what appeared to be a Ram head on a handle.

"Ram Hammer!" The three rangers reported as the zord took hold of the new power up. Terramole did not like the look of the hammer.

"It's time for me to hit the dirt!" The mole took to the air and vanished into the ground below once more, and out of the rangers line of sight.

"Think again chump!" Applebloom said, bring the Megazord to strike the ground with the hammer with all its might. The ground shook as Terramole came flying out of the ground and crashing once more onto its back. "Hammer time!" The Megazord proceeded to strike Terramole several times with the hammer, each time bringing a shower of sparks, until it charged once last attack. Extending the handle of the hammer, Terramole could only scream as the glowing hammer head was brought crashing down on top of it, causing it to explode into a massive fireball.

"We did it!" Scootaloo celebrated.

"Thanks to you Applebloom!"

"Aw shucks. No worries girls." The yellow ranger said bashfully from her cockpit.

* * *

Several hours would pass before Applebloom was able to report back to the rodeo. After much debating on it, she had made the decision to switch over to working on her dirt bike riding, finding it to be too much fun to pass up. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cheered her on loudly as she finished her final practice lap, drifting around the corner and accidentally covering her friends with dirt and mud.

"Yeah thanks for the shower." Sweetie said annoyed as her friend pulled to a stop.

"Whoops, sorry there girls." Applebloom said, yanking off her helmet to get some fresh air. "So what did you gals think?"

"You looked faster out there." Scootaloo said honestly. "Hey, where's Button Mash and Rumble? I figured they be here for you."

"Ah don't know. Ah guess they have better things to do than hang out with a goof like me huh?" Scootaloo had finally told her friend what she had overheard the two stallions say back at Sugar Cube Corner, and she took it a little hard.

"Hey…..some of the stuff I said before, I didn't mean you weren't committed." Scootaloo said apologetically. Applebloom put on a friendly smirk.

"Ah know."

"Applebloom you're a great ranger." Sweetie commented. "You might be a goof from time to time, but you're a great ranger."

"We're all a little goofy here and there aren't we?" Applebloom asked as Scootaloo slugged her on the shoulder softly. "So you two get geared up. If we're gonna be riding these Tsunami Cycles we better be ready for it!" Her two friends began laughing fondly as they made their way over to the changing booth. Little did they know they were being watched, from only mere feet away.

"Have fun while you can." The Navy Thunder Ranger said threateningly.

"You have no idea what's coming your way." The Crimson Thunder Ranger taunted.


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 1

Scootaloo and Applebloom were doing something that they probably shouldn't have been doing. While the weather in Ponyville for once was absolutely perfect the two Element Storm Rangers were instead in the middle of Element Ops looking over the contents of Spike's laptop, something that the teenage drake most likely would be very annoyed with. One file in particular caught the two mares' attention.

"Unbelievable…." The pegasus mare said quietly.

"Ah hear you there Scoots, it's so amazing it's just wrong." Applebloom was practically drooling over the laptop.

"Check out the lines on that baby, the way they move…I can't believe it!" Scootaloo said loudly. The two were so caught up at the file that they failed to hear somepony walking down the steps into Element Ops, and it was the very last being they wanted to see.

"You better not be doing anything illegal!" Spike snapped when he saw the two ponies on his laptop. The two mares in question looked at each other, stuttering and trying to place it back as they found it.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"We, uh…..found it like that!" Applebloom tried to fib.

"Let me see." Spike walked over and yanked the computer away from the two and looked at just what the two were so excited over. He raised an eye at the sight. "The Tsunami Cycles?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo and Applebloom said happily.

"Shouldn't you two be outside or annoying somepony else?" Spike asked, clearly not amused at the two.

"Ah mean, it was already switched on to this channel so we though-"

"Applebloom, computers don't have channels." Spike said, clearing seeing through the mares lie. "And I would appreciate it if you guys didn't cruise through here without asking me first."

"What's the big deal Spike? We didn't break it." Scootaloo said in their defense.

"It's taken me two weeks to make all the right changes to the bikes, I just don't want anything to-"Before the drake could finish that sentence the laptop began beeping. Spike pressed a few keys, his frown getting bigger and bigger by the minute. "Please tell me this is just a dream." Right before their eyes the screen went black, with a red error logo taking its place. "I don't believe this!"

"What? What is it?"

"Spike you're sweating really, really bad right now. Are you ok?" Applebloom asked.

"It's frozen! The system's locked up!" Spike said loudly, quickly making his way over to the main computer in hopes of fixing the problem, but all he found was the same error logo. "The whole systems dead!"

"Yeah, but you backed it up right?" The red ranger asked.

"Of course I did, I must have." Spike tried typing, but nothing was going through. Then a thought came to him. "Applebloom, you have the back up, I gave it to you on that disc remember?" The southern earth pony thought for a moment, trying remember.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, ah remember. You gave it to me and put it in my saddle-"The pony stopped dead in her tracks when a sudden realization came over her. The picture of her doing what she did flashed in her mind. "I put it in my saddlebag…."

* * *

Miles above the planet the one being causing the Element Storm Rangers so much grief down below was admiring her latest prize, all while doing it in sight of her captive sister, the alicorn of the sun Celestia. Nightmare Moon was levitating the backup disc.

"The Element Rangers Greatest Hits." She cackled. "Are all my favorites on here?"

"If you mean the Tsunami Cycle Serenade, then yes." The alicorn turned to the one that was speaking, and looked happily at the two Thunder Storm Rangers in front of her.

"I wonder if they know it's been released a little early." The crimson ranger taunted.

"I only wish I could be there myself to see the looks on their faces." Nightmare Moon cackled as she took her spot on her throne, hovering her sister's sphere closer. "Come now dear sister, do not look so down. Soon those ponies you call rangers will join you up here while I rule your beloved kingdom."

"Which brings us to our agreement, we have unfinished business." The crimson ranger pointed out to the evil alicorn.

"Do not worry, evil plans are like fine wine. You must let them sit awhile before uncorking them."

"They also go bad if you leave them too long." The navy ranger pointed out. The alicorn only glared at the two.

"They're not wrong…." Gilda pointed out quietly.

"Shush!" Her reluctant partner Trixie said, not wanting their leader to be any angrier at them. At that moment Iron Will came marching in full force, finally wanting to do something.

"Out of my way!" He ordered, pushing Trixie and Gilda aside. You majesty, I have a plan of attack. If we hit the rangers at the place they call Sugarcube Corner, it's-"

"Will, Will, Will….." Nightmare Moon sighed, as if she's spoke of the matter before. "How many times must I go over this with you? A ranger's power can only be destroyed when they are at their full ranger form!" She shouted, leaning in until she was nose to nose with the minotaur.

"Of-of course your majesty."

"Therefore, we must defeat them at the right moment. Otherwise, all of our efforts will be in vain." The minotaur growled at the realization. "Surely such a powerful follower as you can understand why thou plan is completely ridiculous!" Nightmare Moon continued to lean forward, forcing Iron Will to lean back. By now the minotaur was sweating nervously. "Now that I think of it, you appeared over worked Iron Will. Why not thou take a vacation day?"

"If that is what you wish-"

"That is an order!" Nightmare Moon shouted using the Royal Voice. Will took the moment to finally retreat. "While the rest of us…" The alicorn turned to the Thunder Rangers. "Shall put our heads together to see what plan we can come up with, won't we?" The alicorn finished by letting out another evil laugh.

"We're ready." The thunder rangers commented, all the while Will could only glare at the bunch.

"Take a vacation? I'll show all of you…"

* * *

In Ponyville was a large family owned farm that consisted of only one fruit known to pony-kind: Sweet Apple Acres. Sweet Apple was also where Applebloom lived with her family when her ranger duties weren't in the way. Most days she was more than happy to help out around the farm, but as her older sister was about to find out, she was doing a great job of tearing the place up.

Applejack, the elder sister of the Apple siblings was trotting towards the barn so she could get some materials that she needed, yet when she pushed the door open to her it looked like a twister had torn its way inside the structure. Tools scattered all over the ground, animal feed was thrown left and right and various other forms of debris littered the barn.

"What in lan sakes is goin' on in here?" Applejack asked loudly, startling the younger pony who was currently under a overturn wagon. Hitting her head on the wagon, Applebloom finally peaked up.

"Howdy Applejack." The yellow ranger groaned, rubbing her head.

"Ya'll understand the idea of cleanin' right?" The older mare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah know, ah'm sorry. It's just ah lost my saddlebag, and ah can't even think bout anything else til ah find it." Applejack chuckled at her sister, helping the younger mare back on her hooves.

"You'll find it sugarcube, now go on and enjoy the day." Applejack shooed her younger sibling out of the barn, shutting the door behind her so she could get to work cleaning the large mess.

* * *

Sweetie Belle watched on as Scootaloo built up more speed on her scooter before taking to the air, grinding along the rail before landing perfectly. The pegasus mare then came off a small ramp to grind the same rail the other way, landing that as well.

"There's Applebloom." Sweetie noted, seeing the earth pony trot up, deep in though. Scootaloo twisted her scooter around, landing in front of the two.

"Any luck?"

"No, none at all." The southern mare reported.

"Well, think. Where else have you been?" Sweetie asked. Applebloom thought long and hard, before smacking herself in the head with a spare hoof.

"The track, of course!" Before the mare could gallop off, to their surprise the three morphers began beeping. Taking a glance around to make sure nopony else was around, Scootaloo pressed the button on her morpher.

"Go for Scootaloo."

"Girls, me and Spike are tracking a weird energy reading at the quarry." Twilight's voice came out from the little speakers on their morphers.

"Putties?"

"We don't think so, but it would be best if you three rangered up."

"We're on it Twi." Scootaloo calmly placed her scooter off to the side as Sweetie and Applebloom checked their surroundings to make sure nopony would see what they were about to do.

"All clear Scootaloo."

"Ready?" The pegasus mare asked her friends as they lined up next to her.

"Ready!" In a flash their morphers were ready.

 **"Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** The morphing vortex formed around the three, with their ranger outfits snapping over their bodies before once more the visors closed on their helmets.

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Power of Earth!"**

 **"Power of Water!"**

* * *

With their ranger powers the three Element Storm Rangers were able to make it to the Ponyville Quarry in less than ten seconds flat, but once they arrived something felt very wrong.

"You guys see anything?"

"It's all clear Scootaloo." The red ranger pushed a button on her morpher.

"Spike? Twilight? This place is pretty much deserted. There is nothing here." The ranger reported.

"We're detecting a heat ready from the Wonderbolt's Satellite. It's usually right on about this." Spike reported. The three rangers were too distracted to realize the cause of the alarm was now standing right above them on the cliff face.

"You ready? Let's do this!"

"Goodbye Rangers!"

Scootaloo thought she heard something, but when she turned two blast of lightning struck the ground next to her and her friends, making a rather large explosion that knocked them off their hooves.

"Note to self…..never doubt Spike." Scootaloo moaned.

"You girls ok?" Twilight asked concerned over the communicator. The three teenage mares slowly sat up, pausing when they spotted two crouched figures mere feet from them.

"Spike? Twilight? You seeing this?" Sweetie asked as the two figures slowly rose to their hooves, facing away from the three. At Element Ops Spike and Twilight could see through a video feed on the three ranger helmets, and much to his surprise Spike saw Twilight's jaw open wide.

"No…..that's not possible." The two figures in front of the three were clad in gold shoulder gauntlets on their front shoulders, a red staff hanging across their backs. The only difference between the two was one was Crimson Red, the other was Navy Blue.

"Who are you?" Scootaloo finally asked.

"What's with the attitude?" Sweetie asked as the three finally made it to their hooves. The two rangers merely stood there in silence.

"Hello? Anypony in there?" Applebloom asked.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo." The crimson ranger finally spoke, turning to address the three.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in." The navy ranger said. Both of their voices were being altered to hide their identities.

"What? You expect us to fight you?" Applebloom asked.

"We're not giving you a choice." Before the three could react the two new rangers took off in an alarming speed, faster than the three rangers could react two. Repeatedly the three felt themselves being struck by the staffs on the new rangers back, causing sparks to go flying off them as they yelled out in pain, before finally collapsing as the two rangers merely watched.

"I don't think they're in a talking mood."

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Sweetie groaned.

"Right with ya." The three finally made it back up to their hooves.

"Didn't anypony teach you to play nice?" Scootaloo asked, pulling out her Element Blade before taking to the air, gliding along right at the two.

"We don't do nice." The navy ranger calmly said, before taking to the air was well, surprising Scootaloo by drop kicking her out of the air, and sending her flying into a large rock.

"That was brutal…." The red ranger groaned as her friends appeared to take on the Crimson Ranger. The new ranger would merely pushed one out of the way to fight the other, and when the second would return the ranger to send their attack to their partner. Once it had the situation under control it flipped Applebloom to the ground, and held its staff to her neck. "Hold on Bloom!" Scootaloo scurried to her hooves and ran to help her friends.

"What for? **Thunderstaff Megapower!** " The navy ranger called, extending the weapon on its back, and once the three rangers looked at it the staff was striking all three in the chest, knocking them down once more with sparks.

"They got sticks…." Scootaloo groaned.

"Really big sticks…." Sweetie commented.

"You three want an idea?" The crimson ranger asked. "How about give up?"

Trust us; it will be much less painful that way." The navy ranger said. From behind her helmet Scootaloo smirked.

"Oh I get it! This is some training thing."

"Ok Spike, you got us." Sweetie laughed.

"Uhhh, ah think they're for real." Applebloom said, until much to their surprise the two rangers held a hoof up before vanishing in a flash of light.

"What the…..where'd they go?" The Pegasus asked confused.

"Far away if we're lucky."

* * *

The three rangers had questions, and unfortunately for Twilight back at Element Ops she was the one they were directly the questions at. The mare could only attempt to listen as question after question was fired at her, and to make it worse it was all at once.

"Twilight who were those two?"

"I thought we were the only rangers in Equestria?"

"Why were they trying to destroy us?"

"Does Nightmare Moon have anything to do with this?"

"What do we do if they come back?" Twilight finally had enough and let out a loud whistle.

"One at a time! Thank you." The older mare said, relieved she could hear her own thoughts.

"Twilight who were those guys?" Scootaloo asked first.

"I have Spike looking into that, but for the moment all we know is that they fight in the style of the Thunder Academy." The three rangers shared a look.

"Thunder Academy?"

"Celestia had several schools all over Equestria." Spike spoke from several books. "And most of the time they were kept a secret from each other, mostly to keep the schools from bickering." Spike flipped through several pages before slamming the book. "I'm afraid the books aren't telling me anything."

"But ah thought Nightmare Moon captured all of the other schools." Applebloom noted.

"Could she have turned them against us? You know, fight fire with fire." Sweetie suggested, going over a few theories in her head.

"I don't think so Sweetie Belle. Their fire came from deep within." The older mare explained. "Not even Nightmare Moon can be driving them to attack with such passion."

"Look, ah don't really care what their problem is. All ah know is they almost smoked us!"

"But they didn't." Scootaloo said, cutting her friend off before turning back to Twilight. "And I wanna know why."

* * *

"What I wouldn't give to see the looks on their faces right now."

"We got them running scared." On board Nightmare Moon's vessel the two Thunder Rangers were mighty pleased with themselves after the beating they put on the three down below. "This is gonna be easier than we thought." As the two trotted along, Iron Will turned the corner and right into their path.

"Yo, Will! What up dog?" The navy ranger taunted. The minotaur growled in annoyance.

"Out of my way Ranger." But with every step the ranger kept in front of the loyal follower.

"You know, if you wanna dance at least put on some music." The ranger taunted again, patting Will on the shoulder. The minotaur pushed the hoof aside.

"Why didn't you destroy the rangers while you had the chance?!"

"You familiar with the term 'Need to Know Basis'?" The crimson ranger asked, looking the minotaur dead in the eye. "It means we know, and we don't have to tell you anything."

"But don't worry, we'll call if we change our minds…..or if we need somepony to carry our bags." The navy ranger was really getting on Will's nerves.

"You insolent, disrespectful upstart!" Will finally had enough, throwing a large fist at the ranger. The navy ranger merely dodged the first punch, before catching the second one.

"Hey! Ever considered anger management therapy?" The crimson ranger pulled back Will's fist. "This is going nowhere. We're supposed to be on the same team."

"For the time being…." Will growled, reluctantly moving aside for the two Thunder Rangers. The two trotted past the seething minotaur. Once the two were out of hearing range Iron Will closed his fist tight. "I'll show you two how it's done." Deciding that destroying the rangers would be worth disobeying orders, the minotaur used a teleporter to make his way down to the ground.

"Hey ladies we got a signal here!" Spike reported from the computer. "Somethings at the quarry again….always the quarry. What? Is a monster con over there?" Twilight and the three rangers looked at the live video feed.

"Isn't that one of Nightmare Moon's follower?"

"The minotaur known as Iron Will." Twilight reported from memory. "He'll be a tough foe to take on. Think you three can handle it?"

"It could be a trap for all we know." Spike noted.

"We'll be careful."

"We always are." Scootaloo joked as the three lined up. "Ready?"

"Ready!" In a flash their morphers were ready once more.

 **"Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** The morphing vortex formed around the three, with their ranger outfits snapping over their bodies before once more the visors closed on their helmets.

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Power of Earth!"**

 **"Power of Water!"**

* * *

At the quarry Iron Will waited patiently for his targets. They had to know he was here, it would only be a matter of time before he would defeat the rangers once and for all. His ears perked when the wind rushed by him as the three rangers landed shortly behind him.

"Nightmare Moon running out of good looking monsters?" Scootaloo taunted, sizing up the minotaur.

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself!" Will pulled out his two massive blades of steel, crossing them to form a large X. "Rangers, come meet your destiny."

 **"Element Blades!"** The three rangers called, pulling their weapons of choice. It then became a standoff with both sides circling the other, waiting for one side to make the first move.

"Bring it on!"

"You got it!" Scootaloo said, twirling her blade as all three rangers took to the air in a front flip, bringing all three blades down only for Iron Will to block with one of his large swords. Pushing the three back he then struck the rangers with both swords, knocking all three down in a shower of sparks.

"Ok, good idea, bad results!" Applebloom groaned.

"I am so sick of Pony Rangers!" Will shouted as he stalked closer. "Rangers! Rangers! Rangers! That's all I ever hear anymore!" Letting out a battle cry, Scootaloo got back onto her hooves and charged the minotaur. Will caught the attack with one blade, swinging over the second back. Scootaloo had to duck quickly as her blade became entangled in his. Pulling loose Will jabbed his elbow into the red ranger's chest, knocking her back as Sweetie and Applebloom helped her up.

"This will teach you to show me some respect!" Swiping his two swords, Iron Will fired several energy charges at the three, knocking them through the air in a large fireball explosion. "And now to finish what those two started!" From up above however Will's leader was looking on, disapproving of her follower's actions highly.

"I ask for one simple thing….then I turn my back….and it's total anarchy!" She shouted using the royal voice, before aiming out at the planet and firing an energy beam. Before Will could finish his attack he found himself frozen as the beam caught him.

"No! Wait!" He screamed as he vanished in a flash of light. The rangers finally pulled themselves up.

"Just what do they want from us?" Sweetie asked looking directly into the sky. All three were caught off guard as miniature explosions when off around them.

"What the?!"Scootaloo looked in the direction the explosions came from. Her heart sunk at the sight of The Thunder Rangers calmly trotting in their direction. "Uh oh girls." She warned as the two stopped.

"Recognize these?" The crimson ranger asked as the two threw two energy spheres at the ground. After several charges of electricity and a flash of light the three rangers couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them were dirt bikes….and they looked awfully familiar.

"No way…." Scootaloo said in disbelief. At Element Ops Spike was beside himself.

"They…..those are MY tsunami cycles!" The drake shouted.

"We made a few improvements to them." The crimson ranger said as he and the navy ranger mounted the cycles. "Ready to ride?"

"Let's show these posers how its done!" The navy ranger said as the two hit the throttle, speeding off towards Scootaloo and her friends. Before the three could react the two rangers fired at them crimson and navy electric bolts from the cycles themselves, sending the three flying down into the lower parts of the quarry.

Scootaloo quickly got back onto her hooves as the Thunder Rangers drove off in their direction.

"Ready for another lap?" The crimson ranger taunted as he drifted around. Both thunder rangers revved forward before pulling their front wheels up and striking all three in the helmets. Applebloom slid along the ground, seeing stars in her vision. "Nice face plant!" The crimson ranger taunted. Scootaloo and Sweetie groaned as they pulled themselves up, changing their Element Blades into blasters, firing at the crimson ranger. Yet to their horror the ranger merely shrugged it off, firing another electric bolt, knocking the two down painfully once more.

The three rangers quickly regrouped as the two came revving back at them.

" **Thunder Energy Blast! Fire!"** Both rangers called as their cycles sped forwards, leaving a trail of flames in their wake. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were violently scattered apart as the thunder rangers sped by, leaving a massive fireball in their wake before skidding to a stop.

Scootaloo struggled to pull herself up as the two looked back.

"You smell something burning?" The navy ranger asked.

"Hey, anypony feel like s'mores?" The crimson ranger taunted as the three rangers finally got back onto their hooves, groaning in pain.

"I can't believe they got Spike's disc!"

"But how? Who are these guys?" Scootaloo groaned. The thunder rangers finally dismounted off the two cycles.

"This is so easy it's almost boring." The navy ranger spoke. "I thought at least they would put up a fight."

"They never could compete with the Thunder Academy. You and that pony teaching you are lame and pathetic!" The crimson ranger taunted. At Element Ops Spike turned to Twilight.

"Do you hear what they're saying about you?" The drake asked.

"Yes Spike, but their words don't worry me in the slightest." Twilight responded. At the quarry much to their confusion the thunder rangers pulled out their morphers.

"It's time to finish what we started." The crimson ranger spoke. **"Crimson Thunder Power!"**

 **"Navy Thunder Power!"**

 **"Sky of Wonder!"**

 **"Power of Thunder!"** Both rangers held their morphers in the air as bolts of lightning struck the ground repeatedly around them, causing pillars of smoke and flames to erupt. Yet the two stood there unfazed by it.

"That doesn't look good." Sweetie said, highly worried at the moment.

 **"Crimson Insectizoid!"** The three rangers felt the ground shake violently when out from the mountain in the distance a large zord barreled right out from the heart of it, scattering chunks of dirt and rock everywhere. The Insectizoid shared the same color scheme as its operator, but unlike the three zords Scootaloo and her friends used this one moved like a fast tank.

 **"Navy Beetle Zord!"** Instead of this zord coming from the heart of a mountain like the one before it this one got massive air by jumping over the mountain entirely. Sharing the same color as the Navy Thunder Ranger this zord ran on six massive off road wheels while a large pincher head sat at the front.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"They got zords?!

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"Later!" The crimson ranger called as he and his partner took off with their speed, running alongside their respective zords before taking to the air, landing inside the cockpits. Once seated, the rangers moved a guiding system from the side, looking right into it and at their targets. "Once this is over we'll be the last rangers in all of Equestria! So let's stay focus!" The ranger pulled the shift back, moving full speed at the three rangers below.

"Beetle Zord's rough and ready to go!" Scootaloo and her friends didn't stand a chance against these two now.

"They wanna play rough?! We'll give them rough!" Scootaloo shouted. "Spike! Hit it!" At Element Ops Spike slammed his fist down on the large button, releasing the Hawk, Lion and Dolphin Zord out into the world. The Hawk Zord flew out from its location from under Cloudsdale, the Dolphin Zord emerged from its disguise as an Equestria Cruise ship, and finally the Lion Zord left its spot from a carnival where it was disguised as a roller coaster and Ferris Wheel.

 **"Element Zords!"** The three Element Storm Rangers took the air, landing safely inside the cockpit of their zords.

"Let's show these imposters who's who and the zord zoo!" Scootaloo said to her team.

"Bottom of the ninth girls! It's now or never!"

"Ah'm thinking….now!" This was gonna be the first zord on zord battle the rangers would ever encounter, but if the Thunder Rangers were on the other side this was not gonna be an easy fight to win.

"Here they come. **Defense formation."** The crimson ranger ordered. **"Engage!"** The two zords drifted in opposite directions.

"Let's bring the heat girls! Hawk Zord, Flame Attack!" The exterior of the red zord engulfed in flames, resembling that of a phoenix more than a hawk. Scootaloo aimed the flaming zord right at the Insectizoid, shaking it with a few fireballs before engulfing it in a cyclone of fire. "Toasty enough for you?" Much to the red ranger's surprise the crimson zord rolled up and out of the fire.

"Prepare to activate weaponry!" The zord aimed it's large guns and gantlets at the hawk zord. "Activate!" The zord began firing shot after shot at Scootaloo and her zord. Even though she tried her hardest to out maneuver the shots, the large explosions around her were too much.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Ahhhh!" Scootaloo screamed out.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie called as the Navy zord got air again, latching its large pinchers over Applebloom's zord.

"What's with the bugs?! Ah'm gonna hit it with a blow dryer! **Tornado Blast!"** The Lion Zord spun its metallic mane at a high speed, whipping up a large gust of wind and dirt. The navy ranger could only hold on as his zord flipped end over end. Applebloom had finally landed a shot on the Thunder Rangers. "Ah'm gonna squash this bug!" The Lion Zord then began taking its large steps towards the flipped over beetle, but the Navy Ranger had a trick up their sleeve.

" **Cloaking device, engage!"** As Applebloom brought the foot of the Lion Zord down, the Navy Thunder Ranger and their zord seemingly vanished into thin air.

"What the—where did he go?"

"I can't find him anywhere on my scanners!" Sweetie said, failing to notice a figure moving behind the Dolphin Zord. The Beetle Zord shimmer back to being visible, firing its massive claws and taking hold of Sweetie Belle and her zord. "He's got me!" The ranger cried out as she was shaken violently in her cockpit.

"Hey! Hooves off the fish!" Applebloom yelled out as the Dolphin Zord was circled around in the air like a lasso.

"Let go of me you dumb bug!" Sweetie threatened. All the while at Element Ops Twilight and Spike could only watch on helplessly as their rangers were being thrown around like rag dolls.

"Get the next power sphere ready Spike."

"Right on it." The drake said, typing away furiously. After several more spins in the air Sweetie was finally let go, flying through the air and crashing down next to her friends.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's bust out the Megazord on these punks!" Scootaloo said fiercely.

"Form the Megazord now!" The three rangers said at once. **"Megazord Formation!"** Once more the Lion Zord shifted until it formed the legs, chest piece and the left arm, while the Dolphin Zord clipped into place as the right arm before finally the Hawk Zord shifted as well, clipping into place as the head.

"Finally, a little something from the has-beens." The crimson ranger noted.

"Let's turn them into never-weres."

" **Thunder Megazord!"** The two thunder zords drove towards each other before taking to the air in a cyclone formation. Blast of lightning came flying off as the Beetle Zord shifted, forming the lower half of the machine. The claw that made up the head latched itself to the Insectizoid as it shifted to form the top half. Both halves finally formed, connecting as the threads from the Insectizoid revved up, now making both arms.

" **Thunder Megazord Power Up!"**

"What?! That's impossible!" Scootaloo shouted in disbelief.

"These guys are working on my last nerve!" Sweetie said, agreeing with the red ranger. Both Megazord stomped towards each other, both taking hold of the other until the Thunder Megazord threw its arms up, opening a chance to land several jabs to the Wind Megazord, connecting with several kicks as well. With each attack sparks flew about, shaking up the Element Storm Rangers violently.

"You gals thinking what ah'm thinking?" Applebloom asked as she removed her disc from her morpher. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle followed suit, inserting the disc into the power drive.

" **Serpent Sword! Lock and drop!"** Turning the handle, the chest of the Megazord opened up as the Power Sphere came spinning out. The small red dragon zord within the sphere shifted until it formed the trusted blade of the Element Storm Megazord.

"Let's see how these clones handle this!" Scootaloo said confident. The Megazord charged forward, striking the Thunder Megazord with the blade several times. But despite the sparks they were making, the Thunder Megazord remained unmoving. "This isn't working! What else can we do?" On the last strike to the surprise of the rangers the enemy Megazord caught the blade.

"Give up yet?" The navy ranger asked as the Megazord forced the sword lower and lower to the ground. Unable to fight back, the Element Storm Megazord took a leg sweep that flipped it into the air and flat onto it's back.

"Spike! You better have something in the works here!" Applebloom said to Element Ops as the Megazord climbed back onto its feet.

"Give, give, give. That's all I do." The teenage dragon muttered.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"Fine, Power Sphere Number 4 on the way!" Spike slammed his fist on the button. On the dash in front of Scootaloo she could see the disc forming in front of her.

"Thanks Spike, just in time." As Scootaloo reached for the disc, to her utter horror it shrunk, before disappearing all together. "What?! Where'd it go?!"

"Interception at the goal line!" The crimson ranger taunted. As the disc was being sent to the rangers, the two thunder rangers were able to take the disc for themselves. "And the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" The crimson ranger calmly slid the disc into the slot next to him. **"Activate Power Sphere now! Lock, and drop!"** The chest of the Thunder Megazord opened up as a gold and black sphere came spinning out, opening to form a ninja star on an axe handle like zord.

Twilight and Spike back at Element Ops could only watch on in horror as the two Thunder Rangers charged the blade up, striking Scootaloo and her friends with a powerful attack. The Element Storm Megazord shook wildly as sparks scattered everywhere. Charging forward the two rangers struck several more times, each attack weakening the Megazord even more, until it was down on one knee.

"He's at the 50….the 40…..the 30!" The star spun rapidly until it glowed, charged with the raw power of thunder. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked on helplessly as the blade was lifted, then brought down directly on to them. The Megazord began crackling with electric bolts as within each cockpit the three rangers were showered with sparks.

"Girls!" Twilight screamed as the Megazord leaned, before collapsing, exploding into a small fireball.

"They're down!" Spike reported as he slammed the button several times, not getting the help he needed. The elder unicorn took the microphone.

"Girls! Girls get up!" Twilight screamed, not getting a response back from the three rangers as fire circled around the down Megazord.

"And now for a little touchdown dance on their heads." The crimson ranger taunted.

"We've knocked out their zords, that's enough…" The navy ranger argued, actually showing mercy for the three fallen rangers. "For now." The Thunder Megazord then turned, beginning to walk off into the distance as the Element Storm Megazord sparked wildly.

"Come in Scootaloo." Spike said into the communicator. "Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle? Applebloom! Pick up!" Within the wreckage of the Megazord Scootaloo slowly came to her senses. The visor to her helmet had been knocked open. Wires and metal beams scattered around her she looked on weakly as Sweetie Belle struggled to pull herself back into her seat. Applebloom struggled to wake up as a metal beam laid onto her back with its heavy weight.

"Girls! Pick up!" Spike and Twilight frantically tried to get some sign of life, while up above on Nightmare Moon's vessel the alicorn of the night could not be more happy on how everything had turned out.

"Round one is in the books." The alicorn said to her followers." With their zords out of the way, it's only a matter of time!" Nightmare Moon broke out into a laughter that echoed the vessel as she looked down at the rangers. For the first time, they had been defeated…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Thunder Strangers Part 2

"Any sign of them Spike?" Twilight asked, getting more and more worried as she and her number one assistant surveyed the wreckage of the Megazord from Element Ops.

"I'm not picking up anything Twilight." The drake said. "Nothing but scorched Equestrian soil and charred Megazord wreckage." The monitor in front of the two kept scanning over the remains of the Megazord, trying to find any signs of life from within.

* * *

Applejack had stopped everything she had been doing when she heard the explosion in the distance. From the forest behind her family farm she could see the black smoke rising into the sky. Something had happened, and she didn't like it one bit. Her thoughts were interrupted by two engines revving to a stop next to her.

"Rumble? Button Mash? What in tarnation is going on?"

"It's another attack!" Button said frantically. "We think the rangers are in trouble."

"Shouldn't they be able to handle it?"

"It looks like they need some help! Come on!" Rumble said as he and Button got off their riding bikes. The three ponies galloped off in the direction of the smoke that could be seen all the way back in Ponyville. More minutes passed as the three got closer, finally climbing a hill top. Galloping over they saw three teenage mares helping each other walk along, each clearly in pain, and they all looked familiar.

"Over there!" Button shouted as Sweetie helped carried Applebloom along while Scootaloo wobbled about.

"Girls!" Applejack was now worried about their well beings. The three ponies galloped to the injured mares.

"We were riding, and we saw the smoke!" Rumble said as he and Button helped Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom onto their hooves.

"Are you girls ok?" The elder apple sibling asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Scootaloo groaned.

"Was it another monster attack?"

"What? Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Button asked.

"Ever wonder why housing in Ponyville was so cheap?" Scootaloo answered. Applejack was trying to maintain the situation.

"We gotta call somepony! Royal guards! Wonderbolts!"

"Applejack-"The younger sibling said, cutting her older sibling off. "Thanks, but really we're fine." She lied blatantly. Just the looks she and her friends were sharing could show it was far from the truth.

* * *

"Your majesty, the Thunder Rangers have failed." Iron Will reported to the alicorn of the night as she and her followers watched the events down below unfold. "Please permit me to attack while the enemy is vulnerable.

"Will! Do you listen to anything I say?!" Nightmare Moon shouted using the royal voice.

"Your majesty?"

"I have not forgotten you disobeying my orders! Have you not been listening at all?! What did I tell you about the Pony Rangers?!"

"Well…..uh.."

"I'll give you a hint. It's to do with their powers and how you destroy them." Will didn't say the answer. "Anypony? Anypony at all?" The alicorn opened the floor to her other followers.

"It has to been painful?" Trixie answered.

"Wrong answer, but thank you for playing my game!" Nightmare Moon then fired an energy blast under the unicorn.

"What kind of answer was that?" Gilda asked at Trixie.

"To defeat the Pony Rangers," Nightmare Moon interrupted. "They must be in their ranger form! Now all of you, get out of my sight!"

"Yes your majesty!" Will, Gilda and Trixie quickly fled the room while they could. The alicorn of the night took seat in her throne, hovering the sphere containing her captive elder sibling inside.

"And do not do anything until I tell you!" The alicorn shouted as her followers left, before turning her attention to the sphere. "Dear sister, I value your thoughts on this….speak to me!" Celestia remained silent, angering the younger alicorn.

* * *

"Are you girls alright?" Scootaloo asked her friends calmly as she, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle quietly trotted along.

"That was harsh…" Applebloom rubbed her head at the beating they just took. "And ah think my morpher is toast." The yellow Element Morpher on her hoof was broken in various places, emitting red crackles of electricity.

"I think Spike's gonna lose it when he finds out we trashed the zords." Sweetie Belle said as they trotted along in the direction of Element Ops. When they finally arrived Spike took their morphers to examine them.

"Well, you three managed to reduce years of hard work and technological advance into a pile of scrap metal, all in a single afternoon." Sure enough, Spike was not pleased. "Not to mention what you did to the zords."

"Spike! That's enough." Twilight said sternly. "What happened wasn't their fault, so now is not the time." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, your right. But thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals, so after I engage the self-reconstruct functions all we do is wait." Spike walked back to his chair in front of the monitor while the rangers looked ashamed.

"Hey, don't beat yourselves up over this." Twilight said with a soothing voice.

"Twilight, why didn't they just finish us off?" Scootaloo asked quietly. "I mean, they had those zords-"

"The Thunder Zords." Twilight said as she pulled out some documents she had Spike make. "They were created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these Thunder Rangers work for Nightmare Moon?" Sweetie asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No more than Will just booking out of there when they showed up." Applebloom pointed out.

"I suspect that, as with all evil alliances, there is dissension in their ranks." The elder unicorn mare said. "Dissension that can be used to our advantage when the time is right."

"You know, ah hope these are under warranty." Applebloom muttered as she poked and prodded her broken morpher.

"I just feel totally helpless. There's gotta be something we can do." Sweetie said quietly.

"For now you have to return to your normal lives." Twilight said. "If Nightmare Moon suspects anything out of the ordinary it will only give her more power."

"And be careful." Spike said, showing concern for the three for the first time today. "They already got the designs for the Tsunami Cycles. Be careful who you trust."

* * *

The three rangers took the situation in their own way. Scootaloo simply trotted away from Element Ops for the day, just wanting to be alone. Applebloom went back to Sweet Apple Acres to try and drown the day out in farm work.

Sweetie Belle was really the only one who went to where other ponies were: she went to the beach in Canterlot to be close to the water. No pony stopped to question why the mare looked so down. The Blue Element Ranger merely sidestepped out of the way as ponies passed by her, enjoying their day. Only two ponies actually tried to stop and talk.

"Hey Sweetie." Button said as the mare quietly trotted by. "What? No hello? What's up Button Mash?" The teenage stallion questioned as Rumble looked on amused. Sweetie paused in her tracks. She may have been having a rough time, but she didn't need to ignore her friends for it.

"Sorry Button." The mare said with a bemused smirk. "My mind's just somewhere else at the moment."

"Yeah, rough day." Button said, remembering how the mare and her friends were found earlier.

"Yeah." The three watched as other ponies enjoyed themselves as awkward silence took over. "Thanks again for helping us out back there." Sweetie said sincerely.

"Listen, don't mention it." Button said. Rumble was beginning to look like he wanted to leave.

"I'll see you around then." Sweetie said, before turning and trotting off again.

"Yeah, sure thing." The stallion called. Rumble was now laughing as the mare trotted off.

"Smooth. You'll have to show me those moves sometimes." The Pegasus said, patting Button on the shoulder.

* * *

Scootaloo couldn't take the silence anymore. With no idea on what to do she simply trotted over to Sweet Apple Acres and watched on as Applebloom worked on wagons for her next task.

"I don't wanna tell you how to do your job Bloom, but you oiled down the wheel axis seven times now." The Pegasus mare said in a bored tone.

"Yeah…. not all there at the moment."

"None of us are."

"It's just, ah can't stop thinking about why those Thunder Rangers didn't destroy us while they had the chance." Applebloom said quietly. Scootaloo looked at the floor as the barn door opened a little.

"Applebloom? Is the cart fixed?" Rumble asked as he poked his head in.

"Just about Rumble. Few more minute's top."

"Alright, we'll be out here."

"We?"

"Button's always with me remember?"

"Ha ha, so funny." A voice said from the other side of the door. Rumble shook his head and went back outside. Applebloom chuckled.

"Ah'm going biking with them later." She explained to Scootaloo. The Red Element Ranger frowned. "What is it?"

"I don't know…..but there's something about those two." Scootaloo said, thinking back to the advice Spike had given them earlier.

"Don't be ridiculous Scootaloo. We've known Rumble and Button Mash for years." The earth pony mare said as she wiped some oil from her face. "Right back, gonna tell Rumble the cart's finish." Applebloom slide over a table and out the barn door in search of her friends. "Rumble! The carts…." She was cut off in surprise by the two stallions being gone. "Where'd they go?" She asked herself as she heard the faint crackle of thunder off in the distance. "Thunder…."

* * *

"Are the next batch of monsters ready for launch?" Nightmare Moon asked her followers as they prepped for the next few attacks down upon Equestria.

"At the moment, we only have one your majesty." Trixie said nervously, expecting a bad reaction from the Alicorn of the night.

"Good enough. Prepare it at once!"

"Permission to speak your majesty?" Iron Will asked, coming forward with a slight bow.

"As long as I can vaporize you when you say something stupid."

"Well….uh."

"Tis a joke Will. Lighten up." Nightmare Moon said, rolling her eyes. "Speak."

"Very amusing." Will said quietly. "I've come to accept my punishment for disobeying your earlier orders."

"And?" The alicorn knew there would be more to this.

"And I have come to redeem myself. I have a more powerful creature that can lure the rangers in their morphed form right into a trap." Nightmare Moon thought out her options.

"Alright, let's put it to the test."

"As you wish your majesty."

"But don't blow it. I was only half kidding about the vaporizing thing." The alicorn warned her loyal follower.

* * *

Iron Will had picked the perfect location to set forth the monster that would redeem him in the eyes of his master: the beach outside the capital of Equestria. While the ponies visiting for the day were distracted with having a good time, none noticed the hillside on the far side of the lake collapsing as the monster exploded from it.

"I'm free!" The frog monster cackled as it landed safely on the other shoreline. "Thanks, Will! I owe you one!" Cackling it surveyed its environment. "I'm, so thirsty!" The monster pulled out a pod and threw it into the air over the water. Once high enough the pod exploded, sending several small tadpole like creatures splashing down into the water. "Bottoms up, my little Polytrons!" The creatures eyes flashed, signaling down below to the Polytrons. "Drink up! Drink it all up!"

* * *

On the other side of the beach Sweetie was finally clearing her head as she took a swim. While she was trying to enjoy herself she couldn't help but be annoyed by the tide going out. Pausing in the water she felt herself sink lower and lower until she was sitting on the lake floor, minus all the water.

"What the? The water!" She heard several ponies call out confused.

"This cannot be good." The ranger said to herself quietly.

"Oh my gosh. What is that?!" A mare screamed. Sweetie turned around in time to see the frog creature landed only a few feet from her. At the sight of the monster the pony visitors began screaming and fleeing in panic.

"Ooh! A ranger—how convenient!" The monster taunted as Sweetie took a fighting pose. "Time to make a splash!" As the last pony fled the scene, Sweetie noted it was now just them.

"Element Storm! For- "Sweetie was going through the morphing process when she remembered her morpher was still under repair at Element Ops.

"Better hop to it!" The creature hopped into the air, firing lasers from its eyes at Sweetie. The mare summersaulted out of the way as the frog touched the ground again. "Guess it's not morphing time after all, is it?" It had finally hit Sweetie that she was gonna have to win this fight without her ranger powers. "Low tide for you!" Crouching forward the frog fired several leech like creatures at the ground around Sweetie Belle's hooves. The ranger moved before the creatures exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Come closer ranger! You're not afraid of a few warts are you?" The creature taunted as it stalked closer towards Sweetie. The mare took a fighting pose when the sound of a bike hit her ears.

"Hang on Sweetie! I'm coming!" From over the hill a biker in navy blue riding gear shredded the sand under their tires and they drifted directly into the monster, knocking it over. "Eat beach!" The rider then drifted to a stop in front of the mare.

"Button Mash?" Sweetie asked, getting a look at the stallion behind the helmet.

"Run! I'll distract him!" Button revved the engines and took off towards the frog monster.

"No! Button wait!" Sweetie tried to warn as the earth pony rider popped a wheelie, over for the monster to leap frog over him. "Watch out!" The mare yelled as the monster fired lasers at the earth pony, striking the back tires and causing Button to tumble over the sand.

"Gotcha!" The monster taunted, only to be caught off guard by Sweetie Belle drop kicking into its back. "That hurt!" The monster charged at Sweetie, who threw her hoof at it, only to be caught. The mare cart wheeled out of the next attack only to be taken down with a leg sweep. The mare rolled as the frog brought its massive foot down in the spot she was just lying in. Landing a few kicks, Sweetie's momentum was stopped by the monster grabbing her hoof and flipped her head over tail backwards a few feet. Sweetie groaned as she landed flat on her face.

"And now my Polytrons will finish the job!" The creature cackled as Sweetie got back onto her hooves. The monster launched its leech creatures.

"Sweetie!" Only for Button to ride in front of the mare at the last second, causing sparks to erupt off his bikes as he tumbled into the sand, not moving as he came to a stop on the ground.

"Button!" Sweetie Belle quickly galloped towards her injured friend as the frog did a little jig.

"So much water, so little time! We'll catch you later! Bye-bye!" The frog leaped up before disappearing in a flash of light. Sweetie rolled Button onto his back, ripping off his riding helmet. The mare gasped as she saw the leeches sucking away at the earth ponies chest.

"Help!" Sweetie screamed as she moved Button onto her back, taking effort as she was not an earth pony. Making sure she wasn't seen she cheated in movement a little by using her training to help move along quickly to the only place she could think to take Button, Twilight's Library.

Laying Button Mash onto his back carefully, Sweetie Belle practically broke through the secret door hiding Elements Ops.

"Spike! I need your help upstairs!" She told the drake desperately.

"In a moment Sweetie. I'm almost done repairing the morphers."

"This is an emergency!" Sweetie shouted, slamming the box with the morphers shut.

"Hey I was working on those!" Spike was now annoyed.

"Button Mash is hurt!"

"And you brought him upstairs? This town has a hospital you know?" Spike said, worried that Element Ops might be discovered.

"I know, I know, but he was hurt because of me!" Sweetie said, tears starting to form. Spike was surprised by the emotion Sweetie was showing. "Please come look at him! It was one of Nightmare Moon's monsters!" The drake weighed his options.

"Alright, take me to him." The mare quickly led the dragon back upstairs, where Spike got his first look at Button. "Ooo, he'll be feeling this for a few days." He said quietly, poking one of the leeches before breathing a small stream of fire on each one.

"What are you doing?"

"Leeches don't like fire." Spike explained as he ripped each leech off one by one.

"What are they?"

"Well, if I had to guess it's some kind of cybernetic leech." Spike said, examining one of the leeches. "Looks like they dehydrate the pony body until it just shuts down."

"Is he going to be ok?" Sweetie asked concerned.

"Button? It looks like he drinks plenty of water, so he'll be fine." Spike said, taking the earth ponies pulse. "Although Twilight might flip when she finds out you brought somepony this close to Element Ops."

"Well, maybe she shouldn't find out." Sweetie said with a smirk. Spike chuckled, shaking his head.

"Go get the morphers for me. They should still be in that box I left them in." Sweetie then surprised Spike by quickly kissing his cheek for all he's done for her. As the mare trotted over and activated the secret door, both she and Spike failed to notice Button was peeking carefully at her with a mean smirk on his face…

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: You left the barn to follow Rumble and Button Mash, but when you got outside they were gone?" Scootaloo asked Applebloom confused as the earth pony tightened a bolt on her motorbike.

"That's what happened." Scootaloo though for a moment.

"That's weird, too weird really."

"You know what? Maybe…." Applebloom started. "Maybe they're master illusionists!" The Pegasus held her face in her hooves.

"And here I thought you were on to something Bloom." The mare muttered as a familiar pony trotted up behind them.

"Hey. You ladies seen Button anywhere?" Rumble asked.

"Not for a while."

"Gee, second time today he's just disappeared." Scootaloo said. Rumble cracked a smirk and trotted off. Applebloom looked at the stallion for the moment.

"See the way he was lookin at you Scoots?" Scootaloo frowned and looked at the departing Pegasus.

"Rumble? Nah, he's just looking for his brother."

"Right…." Bloom said in a wise crack tone, getting a soft slug in the shoulder from Scootaloo. While this conversation was going on just a little up the path Sweetie Belle brought her cart to a stop. Button Mash, now awake, sat in the passenger seat.

"Listen, um….thanks back there for what you did." The earth pony said sincerely. "I mean, I-I don't know what happened. I guess I just blacked out."

"You did take a nasty fall off your bike. You're actually pretty lucky."

"Don't feel lucky. I feel like a chump." Button grumbled. "I try saving you, but you end up saving me instead."

"It's no big deal Button." Sweetie said with a smile as Rumble found the two.

"There you are. Where did you run off to?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Button said hopping out of the cart. As she watched the two stallions trot off Sweetie couldn't help but smile fondly at Button Mash.

Applebloom shook the mud off her riding gear as she pulled her bike to a stop over where her friends were. She might still be new at riding a bike like this, but she was quickly getting good at it.

"How's it going Sweetie?" Scootaloo asked as she tapped Applebloom's bike, bored out of her mind.

"Good news, I got our morphers in my saddle bag."

"Oh yes!" The Pegasus said happily, going quiet when she noticed the brothers trotting back up.

"Sweetie, I just wanna say thanks for taking care of Button back there." Rumble said, this being the friendliest he's been towards the three.

"Any time."

"We owe you one, and we always make good on our promises."

"Okay, good to know." Sweetie said with a friendly smile.

"Anyway, we gotta get heading home. Parents, you know how they are." Button said. This sent a red flag at Scootaloo and Applebloom. As the brothers bid farewell, Sweetie passed over her team mates their morphers.

"Thank Spike the next time you see him. I'm beginning to think he feels under appreciated."

"Somethings not right." Scootaloo said.

"Spike didn't mess the morphers that badly." Sweetie said as she fastened hers on.

"Not that. We heard those two say they didn't live with their parents." Scootaloo said, thinking hard.

"That's what we heard." Bloom said as their morphers began beeping.

"I've located that frog again. He's at the river bank in Ponyville. Hurry!" Spike said over the communicator.

"If Spike wants a frog couldn't he go to the pet store?" Applebloom asked confused as to why Spike would want a frog.

"I'll explain on the way." Sweetie said, shaking her head. Scootaloo did a quick glance to make sure they were alone.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

 **"Element Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** The morphing vortex formed around the three, with their ranger outfits snapping over their bodies before once more the visors closed on their helmets.

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Power of Earth!"**

 **"Power of Water!"**

* * *

The frog monster wasn't hard to find. Going along the river bank it was looking for where it was going until the three Element Storm Rangers dropped down in front of it. The three went for their Element Blades when the creature blasted them with charges of purple energy, drawing the three to be stuck to each other. A flash of light blinded them until they realized they had been wrapped in a chain.

"I can't move!"

"Going up!" The frog cackled "Next floor- housing and sporting goods!" The three rangers struggled as they felt themselves floating into the air. "Hope you can swim!" The chain broke when all three rangers were blasted by a fireball, sending them splashing down into the river below. "I knew they'd make a splash!"

"Going on rewind!" Scootaloo called as to the creatures surprise the rangers flipped out of the water, landing in front of it dry as a bone. "Ok girls, **Element Beams**!" Pointing their morphers at the creature the rangers spun their power disc, firing off several energy bolts that exploded on contact with the frog. The frog monster cackled before vanishing right in front of their eyes.

"Where'd he go?" Applebloom asked as the three looked around their environment.

"You ladies to the hip-hop?" The three turned and saw the frog bouncing along at them, striking the three as it bounced by, knocking them down in sparks. "Polytrons!" The frog opened it mouth and fired more of its leeches at the rangers. Scootaloo looked as three leeches attached to hers, Sweetie Belle's and Applebloom's chest before exploding and sending the three crashing to the ground. "Friendly, aren't they?" The monster cackled happily.

"This guy is tough." Sweetie groaned as she helped her friends up. The three rangers pulled out their Element Blades when the crash of thunder echoed the river bed. Before the three could react a navy and crimson lightning bolt struck the ground behind them.

"Uh-oh." As the smoke cleared the Element Storm Rangers saw the two figures standing upright on four hooves. The Thunder Rangers had arrived.

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough!" Applebloom complained.

 **"Thunder Staffs!"** With a crash of thunder the two rangers pulled their weapons off their backs, extending them to full reach. Twirling them around the two rangers pointed the staffs directly at Scootaloo and her friends. "Attack!" Yelling a battle cry as they charged, the three rangers held out their Element Blades, only to get the surprise of their life. The two Thunder Rangers ignored them completely, and instead charged the frog monster.

"What the?!" Scootaloo watched as the two rangers struck the frog, before twirling around and striking again.

"I thought we were on the same team!" The frog screamed as the two rangers lifted it with their staffs and tossed the monster away. "I guess not! Polytrons!" The frog fired its leeches at the two.

 **"Thunder Shields!"** The two rangers rounded their staffs to form a circle with a energy barrier in the middle, completely deflected the leeches back at the frog.

"My precious!" The leeches exploded in a fireball that sent the frog head over heels before crashing into the ground.

" **Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!"** The two rangers pulled their staffs into two pieces, forming a t that glowed brightly, tossing at the frog that caused to erupt sparks violently.

"What the heck is going on?!" Scootaloo asked confused, but the Thunder Rangers ignored her question.

 **"Crimson Blaster!"**

 **"Navy Antler!"** The two rangers summoned their own personal weapon that matched them.

"You ready?" The crimson ranger asked.

"You know it." The navy ranger leaped at the frog, closing the antlers around the waist, lifting the screaming monster in the air as navy bolts lit the monster up. "How about a lift?" The ranger tossed the frog which landed on its massive feet.

"That didn't hurt!"

"How about this?" The Crimson Ranger fired its blaster at the frog sending it flying back several feet. "Let's put it together!" The navy ranger clipped the antlers onto the Crimson Blaster. " **Thunder Blaster!"** The navy ranger crouched as let the blast sit on their shoulder while the Crimson Ranger aimed at the frog.

"Ready when you are."

"I'm too young to croak!" The frog pleaded.

"Fire!" The ranger pulled the trigger, firing a electric sphere that collided with the frog. "Done deal." As the two rangers turned and walked away calmly the frog screamed violently as energy shot from its body, before falling forward and exploding in a large fireball. Scootaloo and her friends watched as the two trotted in their direction.

"Hey wait!" The two simply kept walking.

"Why did you two just help us?" They didn't answer Sweetie Belle.

"Hello? Anypony in there?" The two finally stopped.

"We're even…. Element Rangers." The crimson ranger said over their shoulder, not even looking the three in the eyes. The two then kept on trotting away.

"Maybe they're the strong silent types?" Sweetie guessed confused.

"What is with those two?" As the three rangers pondered just what was happening up above in space on her vessel, Nightmare Moon looked at the two rangers disappointed.

"Just as I thought those two had everything under control. I need closers on this vessel, closers!" Aiming at the planet she fired a energy shot that landed where the frog had just been. In a violent flash of light the frog had not only returned, but was now tall.

"I haven't croaked yet rangers!" It cackled at its new size.

"Spike! Guess what we need?" Scootaloo said in the communicator.

"Don't tell me." Spike muttered before slamming his fist on the large button, releasing the completely repaired Hawk, Lion and Dolphin Zord out into the world. The Hawk Zord flew out from its location from under Cloudsdale, the Dolphin Zord emerged from its disguise as an Equestria Cruise ship, and finally the Lion Zord left its spot from a carnival where it was disguised as a roller coaster and Ferris Wheel.

"Let's do it!" The three rangers took to the air, landing safely inside the cockpit of their respective zords. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

" **Element Storm Megazord!"** Once more the Lion Zord shifted until it formed the legs, chest piece and the left arm, while the Dolphin Zord clipped into place as the right arm before finally the Hawk Zord shifted as well, clipping into place as the head.

"Polytrons! The giant frog fired its leeches that latched onto the Megazord. The frog flashed it eyes, detonating the leeches that rocked the Megazord violently, shaking the operators inside.

"We're getting schooled out here!" Applebloom reported.

"Spike, anything you can send our way?" Sweetie asked over the communicator. Spike thought for a minute.

"Uhhh…." Spike then snapped his claws. "Try the Ram Hammer!"

"What do you think girls?" Scootaloo asked, getting both approval as a response. On the console in front of the yellow ranger the disc slot flashed as the disc appeared in front of her.

" **Power Disc Received! Lock….and drop!"** Applebloom said placing the disc in the power slot, before turning the handle. The chest of the Megazord opened up as the yellow sphere came spinning out, opening up to form the Ram Hammer.

"Aw, you had to go there didn't you?" The frog asked before firing more polytrons.

"Bring it on frog face! Scootaloo taunted as the Megazord swiped the hammer several times, each time sending wave after wave of Polytrons back at the frog. As each Polytron returned to the frog each one also exploded until the frog was finally knocked over.

"Is he down for good?" Applebloom asked.

"Just resting! What else you got?!" The frog taunted as it climbed back up.

" **Ready…"**

" **Aim…"**

" **Hammer!"** Charging all the energy that they could into the hammer, the three rangers extended the hammer as far as it could, striking the screaming frog in a large energy blast. The Megazord looked the other way as the frog convulsed, before finally collapsing for good in a large explosion.

"Rangers 1! Frog, zip!"

* * *

"You think Rumble and Button Mash are lying about their parent situation?" Sweetie asked her friends as they trotted down the steps into Element Ops to report back to Twilight and Spike. Scootaloo had explained what she thought was up to Sweetie on the trip here.

"Ah think those two are hiding something." Applebloom noted.

"I mean, why? What's there to hide from us?"

"Why don't you find out?" As the three enter, a voice greeted them, and it was not one they were expecting. To their shock and horror, they saw the two Thunder Rangers not only invaded Element Ops, but had also taken Spike hostage.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Scootaloo said as she and her friends took a fighting pose, not daring to take her eyes off the two. "Let him go." The drake looked roughed up, but otherwise unharmed. Twilight was nowhere to be seen. The two rangers looked at the three in silence.

"How did you get in here?" Applebloom asked, but no response. Scootaloo had enough. These two had dared to invade their safe spot and wouldn't even answer their questions.

"Ok, enough of the games, enough of the silent treatment! Stop hiding behind the helmet! Who are you?!" She shouted. The two rangers slowly looked at each other before giving a single nod.

"Guess we owe you that much." The crimson ranger said. In a familiar flash of light the two Thunder Rangers finally demorphed. Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood in shock before the two ponies. They had ideas on who the two could have been, but they were not prepared.

Before them stood two stallions their own age. One grey Pegasus with a slick back mane, one brown earth pony with messy mane, not even wearing his trademark hat. Only a few hours ago they looked friendly, now they just had scowls on their faces.

"Rumble?" Scootaloo asked confused. The Pegasus glared at her.

"Button Mash?" Sweetie asked in disbelief. The pony stared right at the unicorn, showing no signs of remorse.

"But….how? Why?" Applebloom asked. "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her." Rumble referred to Sweetie in a cold voice. Sweetie though on how this was her fault, until she remembered earlier in the day. She had saved Button….and brought him to the library.

"You lied to me…" Sweetie said, feeling betrayed.

"Sorry I had to use you like that Sweetie Belle." Button said coldly, but with an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't want to. Nothing personal towards you…..it's just business." Sweetie, as hurt as she was, put on a strong face as the two tightened their grip on Spike.

"If you hurt him, I will hunt you both down." Sweetie said with as much emotion as she could.

"Bah, you can have him." Rumbled pushed Spike over to Scootaloo and Applebloom. The two ponies raced forward and caught their friend. "We got what we wanted." As Rumble backed towards his brother he pointed a hoof at the three mares. "Our issue isn't with you three. Stay out of our way." As he lined up with Button the two threw their hooves down, disappearing in a flash of smoke and light.

Scootaloo helped Spike into his chair slowly.

"Spike, what did they want? What did they take?" She asked frantically. The drake looked her in the eyes, before looking at the floor, tears forming in his eyes at how helpless he felt.

"…Twilight…they took Twilight…."


	7. Thunder Strangers Part 3

The mood up above on Nightmare Moon's vessel was one that had yet to be displayed: the alicorn of the night was in a really good mood. This surprised her followers, since the last time Nightmare Moon was in anything resembling a good mood is when this all started.

"If I may ask you highness, why the good mood?" Trixie asked her master. The alicorn let out a laugh.

"Because for once, all is going according to plan!" The alicorn explained. "The Thunder Rangers have done everything they have said, exactly as the plan goes!"

"Your majesty," Iron Will said, stepping forward with a frown on his muzzle. "I feel that until the Thunder Rangers return and the world is under our control, we shouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Iron Will, allow me to show you something." Nightmare Moon said calmly, motioning her follower closer. With a wave of her hoof an image appeared of Rumble and Button Mash down below calmly trotting through a forest, one that looked familiar.

"The Everfree Forest?"

"One thing I have learned is you do not just wake up one day and decide to take over a planet." The alicorn explained. "There are steps that must be taken. Observe, Step 1: capture your enemy's leader." The alicorn tapped her hoof at the moving image, showing an energy sphere on Rumble's back. Taking a closer look Will could see a shrunken purple unicorn trapped inside: Twilight Sparkle. "Done. Step 2: wipe out the rest of their army. That is where you come in. Step 3: get rid of anything that stands in our way." The alicorn changed the image to Ponyville. "That we will all do together." The alicorn turned to her other followers. "Well? Any questions?" Nopony answered, but they were all feeling Nightmare Moon's good mood.

"Then off to it!"

* * *

"See? I knew there was something about Rumble and Button Mash!" Scootaloo said as she and her friends frantically searched for Twilight on the Element Ops computer.

"Well, you don't need to say, 'Ah told ya so' okay?" Applebloom said. "Ah fee; bad enough as it is." Spike kept his eyes on the monitor until he found something promising.

"Got them." A purple blip appeared on a map of Equestria. "That energy sphere contains Twilight."

"How did she get in there?"

"Before they could capture her she encased herself in it for protection." The drake explained. "Nothing's gonna be able to crack it, and it will let us follow her anywhere within a twenty-five mile radius, but she's about to go out of range."

"Why are they in the Everfree Forest?" Applebloom asked.

"I got it! The Castle of The Two Sisters!" Sweetie had been searching through Twilight's various books and scrolls in an attempt to find any clues on where the Thunder Rangers could be going, or what they planned to do with Twilight.

"Of course!"

"Isn't that where the ghost are?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's also where the Spirit Cave is." Spike explained. "Under the castle is a cave that house the Gem of Souls."

"And It's also the only thing in Equestria powerful enough to break the energy sphere around Twilight." Sweetie read from a book.

"That's gotta be what the Thunders are after."

"Then that's where we're going." Scootaloo said firmly, to her friends agreement."

* * *

The Everfree Forest was not a place most ponies would dare enter, even with the company of friends or family. With sunlight barely able to pierce the canopy above, Rumble and Button Mash had to move carefully so they wouldn't get lost or separated. They didn't fear the creatures within, because they knew they had the skills to handle it. The two trotted along until they heard a low wail echo out, stopping them in their tracks.

"I don't know about you bro, but this place gives me the creeps." Button said.

"Right with you there."

"You two should be afraid." Twilight said, sounding muffled from inside her sphere. "There are spirits of the darkest warriors Equestria had ever known in this forest." Rumble held the sphere up to look at Twilight.

"Thought a mare of science didn't believe in ghost." The ranger taunted. "And what did I say about keeping quiet?"

"You need to learn that revenge isn't the answer. Especially on a pony that hasn't done anything to you!" Rumble stopped trotting again.

"You destroyed our parents!" He shouted, shaking the sphere to rattle Twilight.

"Parents who adopted and gave us life! You deserve everything you're gonna get." Button warned dangerously.

* * *

To track down and rescue Twilight, it was gonna take everything the Element Storm Rangers had at their disposal to do so. Spike broke out Mobile Ops once more so the three would be able to use the Tsunami Cycles. All three were morphed, visors down, ready to go. It would be all hooves on deck.

"Tracking systems are online." Spike reported. "The Thunders haven't left Everfree yet." Applebloom was pacing around like she needed something. "Bloom, you should've gone before we left."

"Its not that." The yellow ranger said. "Ah'm just freaking out here." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were going over the cycles to make sure they were in tip top shape, but the red rangers couldn't help but notice how quiet the blue ranger was being.

"You ok Sweetie?" Scootaloo asked, not getting an answer back. "Look, it wasn't your fault."

"Then who's was it?" The ranger asked quietly.

"You were just doing what you thought was right." Scootaloo said softly. "It could've happened to any one of us." Sweetie smiled at her friend as the three rangers mounted their cycles.

"This is as far as I can go girls. The Everfree is too tight for Mobile Ops." Spike explained, before looking at all three. "The rest is up to you three…..please…..find Twilight."

"We're not coming back without her!" Scootaloo said firmly. "Visors up!" The rangers lowered their visors to cover their face as they revved the engines of the cycles. Spike pressed a button that lowered the ramp to the back to Mobile Ops. Once the ramp touched the ground, Scootaloo punched the throttle. Speeding off, all three rangers peeled out of the trailer that was Mobile Ops, disappearing into the thick forest.

"Hold on Twilight, they're coming." Spike said softly.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Button asked as he and Rumble came to a clearing in the forest.

"Almost there." Rumble said as the wail they heard earlier returned, putting the two on high alert.

"Did you hear that?" Button asked as the wail intensified, bouncing off the trees. The two brothers looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the wail when in the middle of the clearing several pony figures made themselves visible. The two ponies took a fighting stance as the grey moaning ponies encircled the two. These were the spirits of the Everfree; ponies doomed to trot within forever.

"Maybe she was on to something." Rumble calmly lowered Twilight's sphere at the base of a tree, as so not to lose her later. The mare watched as the two stallions slowly held up their morphers as the spirits locked eyes on them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Both rangers pointed their morphers down.

" **Thunderstorm! Ranger Form! Ha!"** Lifting their morphers, then two slammed a button on the underside, each morpher opening to show their power disc. Their gold gauntlets latched to their forehooves and shoulders as their helmets launched into the air. When the two helmets latched perfectly to the two stallions the rest of their ranger form appeared as they let out a charge of crimson and navy lightning into the sky.

" **Power of Thunder!"** Both rangers called out. The first spirit lunged at Rumble with a spinning heel kick. The crimson ranger slid underneath the spirit able to connect a punch with the spirit behind it before turning its arm backwards, flipping it to the ground. Button flipped over two spirits, jabbing an elbow at one behind him. One spirit brought its hoof down onto the rangers shoulder, only for the navy ranger to catch it and flipping it backwards, spinning his back legs outwards with a leg sweep, taking down multiple spirits.

Rumble avoided a leg sweep, twirling in the air to connect with a side take down, snatching up Twilight's sphere in the process. Keeping a hoof on the ground the ranger kicked his legs up, taking more spirits down, but they just kept getting back up, moaning and groaning still.

"They just keep coming!" Rumble said, avoiding a punch before taking one in the ribs, knocking him back into Button. Both rangers ducked under a kick before a swarm of spirits piled on them. "What now?"

"How about putting me down?!" Twilight said as her sphere shook. More spirits charged forward, only to be knock down in a surprise explosion of sparks. The thunder rangers looked as laser beams down the spirits down.

"What the?"

"Coming through!" Scootaloo shouted. The Element Rangers had arrived. The three mares fired more charges as they skid to a stop in front of the Thunder Rangers.

"Um, who do we fight?" Applebloom asked as the spirits rose back to their hooves.

"Anything not wearing a primary color!" Sweetie said as the spirits charged all five rangers. The blue ranger was tackled off her cycle as Scootaloo exchanged blows while still mounted on hers. Applebloom drifted the bike around, knocking spirits over and Rumble and Button Mash continued their fight as well.

"Stay close!" Rumble said to his brother as he flipped a spirit over.

"This is crazy!" Scootaloo flipped over her handle bars, locking her back legs around a spirit and turning them over. Rumble kicked his legs out until spirits piled on him, with him holding the sphere in the air.

"Ah'll take that!" Applebloom said, riding by on her cycle and snatching Twilight away. "You ok?" She asked as she drifted to a stop.

"Not for long!" Flipping over the southern mare Button Mash took the sphere away once more, only to be tackled by spirits as he landed. "No wait!" He quickly tossed Twilight over Applebloom's head and back to the hooves of Rumble.

"I got her!" Meanwhile Sweetie had been pinned down, only to be freed by Scootaloo. All rangers kept throwing kicks and punches at the spirits (sometimes at each other) until they were in a circle, facing out as they became surrounded.

"These guys are fearless!"

"They're dead. It's not like they have a lot to lose." Sweetie pointed out.

"So that would be the glass half-empty right?"

"Back off!" Rumble shouted as a spirit tried to take Twilight away. All five rangers put up their fighting stance.

"Anypony have a bright idea?" Button asked, opening the floor for suggestions. Scootaloo had one, and it was crazy.

"Temporary truce?" She asked Rumble, off to her side. The stallion thought about it for a moment as the spirits numbers grew larger.

"….only for now!" For the first time, all five rangers began to work as one team. Rumble and Scootaloo began exchanging blows with several ghouls while Button, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle rolled off to the side in their own battle. As she watched on from her energy sphere Twilight could only be amazed by the two sides working as one team.

For the two red rangers whenever a spirit would attack one the other would catch the attack and strike back harder. Scootaloo rolled directly over the spine of one ghoul, taking its eyes off of Rumble who directed a kick into its chest. One ghoul pounced only to be caught in a head scissors by Scootaloo and twisted to the ground.

* * *

Up above Nightmare Moon was watching the fight, and she was not liking what she saw. Growling, she turned to Will.

"Just get down there, now!"

"Yes your highness!"

* * *

The two blue rangers flipped over a group of spirits, taking one down with a double leg sweep as Applebloom took to the air, taking several down with a dropkick. Flipping backwards as Button and Sweetie slid into place, flipping two ghouls over their shoulders as Applebloom cartwheeled over the two. As Sweetie and Applebloom took out more spirits with another double leg sweep, Button landed a well-placed back hoof under a ghouls chin. The three then connected a triple kick, knocking several spirits down. The three watched as the spirits vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That takes care of them." Button said satisfied. Over with the red rangers Scootaloo and Rumble were throwing punches in every direction. Every punch met its target, with ghouls being knocked over one by one. The two missed their last target with their punch just over its head, so they instead brought their elbows down on top of it, knocking the groaning spirit down.

"That's the last of them." Scootaloo said as the spirits vanished.

"That was great team work." Twilight said from her sphere, hopeful that this meant something.

"We make a great team!" Applebloom said, patting Button on the back. The ranger looked at the farm pony's hoof, then slowly over to her.

"Yeah about that…." The navy ranger took the hoof and twisted it awkwardly, kicking Sweetie Belle away in the process. Before Scootaloo could react Rumble planted a elbow into her chest before flipping her over and stomping a hoof down.

"Truce over." Rumble said, leaning in close to the down ranger before rejoining his brother. "Let's get out of here." Button nodded, and using the same abilities the three mares had took off in amazing speed.

"They're getting away!"

"Oh no they're not!" Scootaloo got back up onto her hooves, taking off after the two Thunder Rangers with her friends close behind her. Taking to the air Scootaloo landed in front of the stallions as Sweetie and Applebloom caught up. Rumble merely kicked the Pegasus out of the way in a clash of sparks as the yellow ranger helped her friend up.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Simple: revenge." Rumble answered. Before any other attack could be made the rangers began to shake with the ground.

"Now what?" Sweetie asked as the ground shook violently. "Is it an earthquake?"

"No, it's that!" Applebloom pointed as a large green Megazord like machine slowly grew to correct size as large columns of red smoke billowed out from it. Inside the cockpit Iron Will chuckled to himself as he looked down at the confused rangers. This was his backup plan, and he was making sure it did not fail.

"Is that….Will?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"Who gave him keys to a zord?" Applebloom asked as the Thunder Rangers turned to each other.

"That'll keep them busy for a bit." Rumble said as he and Button dashed off again.

"Girls! They're getting away!" Spike said over the communications from Mobile Ops. Scootaloo looked back and forth helplessly. Did they chase off after Twilight, or stay and fight Will.

"You two go after them. I'll take care of Will." Sweetie said, not taking her eyes off the large zord.

"Are you sure?"

"Go! Twilight needs us!"

"Let's move Bloom!" Scootaloo and Applebloom promptly took off after the two Thunder Rangers, leaving Sweetie Belle alone with Iron Will.

"Spike, how about the zords?"

"On the way Sweetie!" Spike said, slamming his fist on the large button. The Zords were moved from their underground hanger, and out into the world via the holographic portals. The Hawk Zord flew out from its location from under Cloudsdale, the Dolphin Zord emerged from its disguise as an Equestria Cruise ship, and finally the Lion Zord left its spot from a carnival where it was disguised as a roller coaster and Ferris Wheel.

"Here goes nothing!" Sweetie said as she took to the air, landing inside her zord. Once more the Lion Zord shifted until it formed the legs, chest piece and the left arm, while the Dolphin Zord clipped into place as the right arm before finally the Hawk Zord shifted as well, clipping into place as the head. "Spike, a little help here?" Sweetie asked, knowing she couldn't move the Megazord by herself.

"I'm sending a power disk. It'll allow you to control the Megazord by yourself." Spike said as the disk appeared in front of Sweetie.

* * *

Down below Applebloom and Scootaloo were closing in on the Thunder Rangers.

"Give me that ball!" Applebloom screamed as he leaped into the air at the two. Rumble stopped and turned towards the mare as Button leaped up as well.

"Don't even try it!" The navy ranger said as he kicked the yellow ranger out of the air, landing on her back. Scootaloo kicked at Rumble, who blocked the first kick, catching the second one allowing Button to kicked her back further. "Oh no you don't." Rumble turned to dash away, forgetting Applebloom on the ground, who was able to flip the Thunder Ranger over.

"Heads up!" Rumble tossed Twilight over to his brother. Button placed the sphere in between himself and Scootaloo's kick, shaking the mare inside around in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Twilight!"

"I'm fine." Button Mash rolled his eyes and tossed the sphere back towards Rumble, only for it to be intercepted by Applebloom, placing a kick into the chest of the surprised Thunder Ranger. The Pegasus placed one of his own; allowing Button to roll over Applebloom's back, taking the sphere with him.

"It's mine!"

"You ok?" Scootaloo asked, helping her friend up.

"Ah'm fine! Ah just wish ah knew what they meant by revenge."

"Let's find out!" Scootaloo said as they charged the Thunder Rangers.

* * *

At the Megazord battle Sweetie and Will were in the middle of a standoff. Will charged up the two blades coming out the the zords arms.

"Prepare to be sorry that you ever met me…." The minotaur growled before unleashing the charge right at the lone ranger in the Megazord.

"So that's how its gonna be eh?" Sweetie groaned as the Megazord shook. "Blizzard Power!" The Megazord reached to its shoulder where the lion head was, and pulled a long rip cord, spinning the metal mane until it began firing ice charges. The blue ranger then aimed directly at the follower of Nightmare Moon until the zord went crashing down in sparks and small explosion. "That's what I call chilling!"

* * *

Down below Scootaloo snatched the sphere away from Button, rolling away from a kick.

"Applebloom!" Scootaloo tossed the sphere towards her friend, only for Rumble to send Twilight up into the air screaming with a well-timed kick. All four rangers leaped into the air, each getting a hoof on the sphere. The four rangers landed, each kicking each other away and losing the sphere.

"Twilight!" Applebloom reached for the sphere as it rolled away, getting stuck on a rock. The two Element Rangers looked on at the Megazord battle as Will slashed with one arm, then the other before knocking Sweetie Belle down violently with a double arm slash.

"You ok Sweetie?"

"I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more to keep me down!" The blue ranger said, getting the Megazord back onto its feet.

"Will! Sweetie's gonna school you!" Scootaloo shouted, supporting her team mate.

"Recess is over then!" Rumble said as he and his brother pulled out their Thunder Staffs.

 **"Element Blades!"** The two Element Rangers pulled out their swords, before all four Rangers charged into battle. Button Mash and Applebloom collided their respective weapons several times in sparks of energy while also landing a few shots here and there.

"You're really starting to bug me!" The yellow ranger complained. Scootaloo was firing off energy bolts from her blade; Rumble either rolling out of the way or deflecting it with his staff until he deflected one blast right into Scootaloo's chest, knocking her down in sparks.

"This is really getting old…."At the Megazord battle Will fired a constant beam of energy at Sweetie Belle, shaking the ranger in her cockpit.

"Looks like you could use a little lift." With the beam of energy the minotaur lifted the Megazord into the air before dropping the machine onto its back in a explosion of sparks, stomping forward to continue the on slough. The minotaur lifted a blade arm and jabbed it down onto the dolphin zord.

"Sweetie!" Scootaloo and Applebloom took their eyes off their fight to see if their friend was alright. Big mistake as the Thunder Rangers charged forward and with a slash of their Thunder Staffs knocked the two rangers over.

"Are we having fun yet?" Rumble taunted as he pulled out his blaster. "Because I am!" Firing off multiple shots the following fireball explosion sent Scootaloo and Applebloom flipping into the air before crashing down on the ground in pain.

"…..you're friend destroyed our parents." Button said calmly as he trotted over, taking Twilight back into his hooves.

"And now it's payback time." Rumble taunted as he and Button Mash began calmly to trot off in the direction of the Castle of the Two Sisters.

"They can't be right…." Applebloom groaned, struggling to get back onto her hooves.

"It's a lie…" Scootaloo said, using her blade to try to prop herself up.

"It's over!" Will taunted as he stood over the fallen Megazord. "Admit it." From inside her cockpit Sweetie's visor on her helmet had come open as she tried to regain control. Will lowered his zord arms, and calmly lifted The Megazord up. For the second time in mere days, everything seem bleak for the rangers. "You failed." Scootaloo could only look on helplessly at her friend. Several things were going through the ranger's mind at this point.

" _ **..please…..find Twilight."**_

" _ **We're not coming back without her!"**_

Scootaloo began growling.

"I promised him….we weren't coming back without Twilight…." The ranger growled as she slowly stood up. "And we arent!" She charged at Applebloom who lifted the Pegasus up, spinning in place for a few rotations before throwing her friend in the direction of the stallions trotting off. Blade in hoof Scootaloo glided towards Rumble.

"Hey Thunder head!" Rumble turned, being completely caught off guard as Scootaloo kicked him into the air, slashing with her blade several times with sparks flying off him. Rumble groaned out as he flipped into the air badly, crashing onto the ground as Scootaloo caught Twilight.

"Rumble!" Button dashed forward to see if his brother was ok.

"I got her! Let's go!" Scootaloo said as she and Applebloom dashed off. Sweetie looked as the two galloped off, turning her attention back to Will.

"Ok Will, you asked for it!" Using whatever the Megazord had left Sweetie was able to create some space by pushing Will's zord back several spaces.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a big fish with a big attitude! **Dolphin Blast!"** Raising the dolphin arm the Megazord fired off several shots, causing small explosions on the enemy zord. "A Megazord is nothing without a few accessories. **Power Sphere Five!"** Sweetie pulled the disc in place, letting it drop and forming the grey sphere from out of the chest of the Megazord. The sphere opened up and formed a small grey lion. **"Power Sphere Six!"** The center opened again as a blue sphere came flying out, opening to form a blue turtle. The two mini zords latched on to each other, forming a gantlet gun like weapon. **"Turbine Combo!"** The lion shoulder revved up, powering up the weapon. The barrel began rotating quickly before unleashing a barrage of energy blast directly at Iron Will and his zord.

The zord began to spark, smoke and shake violently before falling forward in a large explosion. Unfortunately for the rangers Will evacuated the zord before it could be destroyed. Sweetie began celebrating to herself before departing the Megazord to rejoin her friends.

* * *

Applebloom and Scootaloo sprinted through the Everfree Forest, until they finally stopped for some air.

"I think we lost them…" The red ranger said, panting for air.

"Thank goodness." Twilight said from her sphere.

"You're alright now Twilight." Scootaloo said happily, patting Applebloom on the back.

"Girls!" The two looked as Sweetie Belle came galloping into view. "Alright, you got her."

"Nice work handling Will." The earth pony said, patting Sweetie on the back.

"Um girls?" Twilight was looking over their shoulders from her sphere, and they were no longer alone.

"Mind if I cut in?!" Button said, leaping into view while striking Sweetie and Applebloom with his Thunder Staff.

"Not again!" Twilight complained as her sphere was knocked away from Scootaloo as Button began clashing his staff with Scootaloo's blade.

 **"Thunderstorm Canon!"** Rumble said as he put his and his brother signature weapon together, aiming down the sights at the fighting ponies. "Come on Button, get out of the way…"

"I cant!" The earth pony shouted as he kept striking the mares with his staff, knocking them down in sparks. "Take your shot! I'll be fine!" Rumble debated if he should do this, making his decision by taking aim.

"Girls! We gotta move!" Applebloom pointed out.

"Scootaloo! Come on!"

"I'm a little busy here!" Scootaloo argued as her blade was tangled in battle with Button.

"Do it Rumble!" The Pegasus took another moment to think, before pulling the trigger. The energy shot grew in size before firing directly at the four. The explosion was powerful to not only knock the four down, but was able to send Twilight's energy sphere flying in Rumble directions. Groaning in pain as she went bouncing, Rumble calmly stopped the ball with his hoof, before picking her up.

"Miss me?"

"Not again…." The unicorn groaned, dizzy after her trip.

"Button? You alright?" Rumble called as the earth pony stood up. Groaning in pain and with smoke coming off his body, the Navy ranger limped over to his brother.

"I'm alright…..let's go." Rumble paused to look at the fallen Element Rangers, who were groaning in terrible pain. He locked his sights on Scootaloo who was able to roll onto her stomach.

"Last warning….stay out of our business." The stallion said calmly as he and his brother trotted off in the direction they needed to go in.

"No….stop….." Scootaloo moaned weakly, losing enough strength that forced her and her friends to demorph.

"Come back…." Sweetie called feebly after the two, knowing full well this might be the last time they ever see Twilight. The three were trying to hold in their emotions, with mixed results.

"You girls ok?" Applebloom groaned.

"No…..but I'm not through yet…."Scootaloo tried to push herself onto her hooves, only to collapse on the ground again. "Twilight needs us…." Gritting her teeth the Pegasus mare was finally able to push herself up in a standing position.

"Right behind you Scoots…." Applebloom fought the pain, helping Sweetie onto her hooves as well before the three slowly limped off in the direction of the two. They had to hurry, or else they would break Twilight's sphere, and possibly destroy her.

* * *

Up ahead Rumble and Button Mash had demorphed as they approached the old rope bridge separating them from the long deserted castle.

"The cave is somewhere under the castle." The Pegasus said. "We find the gem, then we end her."

"Sounds like a plan." Button said, agreeing.

"Please…..considering what you're about to do." Twilight said shaken, almost to the point of pleading them to reconsider their actions. "There are powerful forces here that Nopony can fathom."

"Quiet you." Rumble said, smacking the sphere lightly. "You're gonna get what you deserve. The gem of souls will take of you."

* * *

After making progress their limps turned into a unsteady trot.

"Button and Rumble can't be right about Twilight…can they?" Sweetie asked uncertained.

"No way! Twilight may be a lot of things to certain ponies, but she's the last pony I can think of that would actually commit what they say she did." Scootaloo argued. "She taught us decency, respect, virtue!"

"We know that Scoots." Applebloom said, rubbing her sore head. "Ah just don't know what to do."

"I do…" Scootaloo stopped in her tracks as the Castle of the Two Sisters came into frame. Crossing the rope bridge one at a time so it didn't break under them, the three entered the ancient doors that once housed Celestia and her sister, before she became Nightmare Moon. "We need to find a way down below."

"Ah heard their might've been a way down from the throne room." The earth pony said as the three carefully trekked their way to the old throne room. Located behind the spot where Celestia's throne would sat was a rickety set of stairs descending into pitch black darkness. Once more descending one at a time the three Element Rangers had finally arrived at the Spirit Caves. Hopefully they weren't too late.

Up ahead the three noticed an eerie green glow coming from a narrow opening. Trekking on ahead Scootaloo carefully slid into the opening…

"Nononono stop!" She pleaded as she saw Rumble holding a green rock over his head, aimed at Twilight's sphere. "Please don't do this!"

"Twilight didn't do anything!" Sweetie said

"Just please lower rock?" Applebloom asked. Rumble gritted his teeth as Button Mash shook his head.

"Why does she mean so much to you?" The Pegasus asked annoyed. "We came to enact something she had coming for a long time."

"You know Twilight!" Scootaloo argued. "She's a library! Does that sound like someone that could commit murder?!"

"Nightmare Moon told us everything!" Button said loudly, silencing the three mares. "She witnessed the whole thing! Twilight destroyed our parents!"

"And you believed her?!"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Newsflash, Nightmare Moon isn't exactly one of the good ponies out there!" Scootaloo argued. Rumble was conflicted. Looking at Button he made his decision.

"….We're done talking." Rumble raised the stone into the air, ready to strike.

"NOOOOOO!" The Element Rangers screamed, charging forward to stop him, until a voice stopped all five ponies in their tracks.

"…..put it down Rumble." The ponies looked as a figure slowly emerged from the shadows with another following closely behind. It was a grown Pegasus stallion and mare. The stallion had a dark grey coat with a black mane, while the mare had a purplish coat and messy grey mane. She also had Rumble's eyes. The two Thunder Rangers eyes went wide in disbelief as Rumble's lip began to quiver slightly.

"M-mom….dad?"

"How…how are you…"

"This is the Spirit Cave, we'll be here for all eternity." Rumble's father said softly.

"….because of her?" Button asked, motioning to Twilight.

"No Button…" the mare said with a sad smile. "The one named Twilight Sparkle is innocent in all of this. She is not responsible for what happened to us."

"Then….who is?" Rumble asked confused.

"The one they call….Nightmare Moon." The two then slowly began to fade.

"Wait….wait! Come back!" Rumble shouted.

"We will always be watching you….make us proud…." The two finally disappeared from sight as the two stallions looked on heartbroken.

"Come back….."

"Awww, tis a tragic sight. I might even shed a tear." A new voice said. The three Element Rangers quickly turned to see a new figure entering the cave. She was a large midnight black alicorn with her starry mane flowing behind her. She was the one they had to defeat at all cost.

"It's her…" Scootaloo said in shock.

"The Pony Rangers…..we meet at last." Nightmare Moon taunted. "My ears were burning, were thou speaking about me by any chance?"

"It was you all along…..you framed Twilight for the death of their parents!" Sweetie said.

"Aren't you a quick one?" The alicorn taunted.

"We can finish this here and now!" Applebloom said, ready for a fight.

"Tis a good suggestion, but now is not the time. I simply want the unicorn."

"Keep dreaming." Scootaloo said defensively.

"If you want Twilight you'll have to go through us first!" The alicorn thought for a moment.

"So be it!" The alicorn of the night charged her horn and fired a massive energy charge at the three. Scootaloo and her friends braced for himself when something happened that they didn't expect. Rumble flipped over the three and blocked the attack with the Gem of Souls.

"YOU LIED TO US!" The Pegasus shouted in anger as the attack bounced back towards the alicorn. Nightmare Moon glowed brightly before disappearing in a violent flash of light. Silence filled the cave for several moments.

"What happened?"

"I stopped her attack with the Gem…..but…" Rumble turned and showed the three mares that the gem was now in several pieces.

"Ah think that's bad." Applebloom noted.

"For better or for worse the Gem cannot be destroyed." Twilight said as her sphere began to crack. The rangers covered their eyes as the sphere exploded, allowing the unicorn to regrow to her normal size. "Ahhh….feels good to be out of there."

"But what happened to Nightmare Moon?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't gone." Twilight explained. "She'll be back, and more desperate than ever."

"And we'll be waiting." Scootaloo said before turning to Rumble. "You know, we have a much better chance of taking on Nightmare Moon with your guys help. We're willing to look past all that's happened. What do you say?" The red ranger held her hoof out to Rumble. The stallion looked at it for several moments before looking at Scootaloo with sad eyes. He then slowly shook his head before he and Button Mash departed from the cave. "Guys…"

"Let them go Scootaloo. They've had a very rough day." Twilight said, feeling the two stallions pain.

* * *

To save time from walking out the older unicorn mare had to group stay close together before teleporting out, and back to mobile ops, where she was quickly engulfed in a hug from Spike.

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Spike, really I am. And I have something for you to do." The mare hovered over the shattered remains of the Gem.

"It can't be destroyed."

"But you can send it wherever you like." Spike though for a moment before getting what she meant. Taking a deep breath the drake let out a colume of flames, causing the shards to disappear to where ever he sent them.

"Bottom of the ocean."

"Good, now the Gem of Souls can't hurt anypony again." Twilight said as the rangers loaded up for the trip home.

"She's not through with us….is she?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nightmare Moon? No, and far from it I'm afraid."

* * *

As the Element Rangers began their trek home, several miles away two lonely stallions were trotting along the river going out of Ponyville. Both had loaded up their saddle bags, almost as if they didn't plan on returning.

"So. how long do we plan on being gone?" Button asked.

"Why? Do you have a reason to come back?"

"….we both do."


End file.
